Two Star-Crossed Lovers
by DramaPrincess96
Summary: The Mitchells and the Brannings are arch enemies and would do anything to win one over of one another. Down to this feud, two true lovers have been separated. As Jay and Abi embark on a secret and passionate relationship, they will do anything to keep their relationship going as strong as ever. Will they fight and stick together or will they be separated once again?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying my novel: 'I'm Having Jay Brown's Baby', I will be updating that very shortly. However, last night I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Jay and Abi are the cutest couple in the world, I agree…but what if their love was forbidden? I just had to write this story! So here's the first chapter so let me know what you think. Don't worry- I'm Having Jay Brown's Baby is my main story. This will just be my sideline story if you'd like to call it that. So, here goes!_

Jay was looking out of his bedroom window, admiring the morning sunset. The month was November so the sun did like to take it's time to rise. On the other hand, the sky was an enlightening purple and orange colour which melted over the residents of Albert Square. He looked over to the other side of the room to find Ben sleeping peacefully under the covers of his bed. He shared a room with his adopted brother Ben Mitchell. Ben was always a deep sleeper whereas Jay wasn't; he was always a light sleeper. Who could blame him? He's had a tough old life due to the death of his grandmother, his mother and father along with his grandfather walking out on him. After the stabbing of his father, he got taken in by Billy Mitchell, which later on led him to being part of the Mitchell hierarchy as he's now currently living under the roof of Phil Mitchell.

What you haven't discovered about the Mitchell family, where all the other residents of Walford do know considering they have to hear it out of house and home is that the Mitchells are pure enemies with the Brannings. They despise them, they spit on the ground that they walk on. Each family protect their younger kins from them. Unfortunately, the Mitchells and the Brannings have a connection, whether they're arch enemies or not. Phil Mitchell's cousin Roxy has a bright, beautiful and bouncy daughter called Amy with Jack Branning, who was also Roxy's sister Ronnie's former lover. Ronnie's locked up for stealing a baby from the Queen Vic pub- she's a criminal.

However, Roxy has got full custody of Amy and now there's a feud between the two families as they keep fighting over the precious little girl. Phil and Jack had never seen eye to eye, not since Jack had won Phil over on a poker game.

The massive feud has brought trauma over the two families. Ben Mitchell and Abi Branning use to be the best of friends but had to be separated when their families tried winning one over each other. To be honest, the Mitchells and the Brannings have always been in competition with one another but it had only really kicked off and a war broke out when the Mitchells had won custody over young Amy, leaving Jack traumatized which has made the whole Branning hierarchy want to prove that the Mitchells aren't the bosses of Walford. They may have been once, but not anymore.

Jay looked warily around the compacted room. He felt suffocated. He really couldn't understand why he had recruited himself to the Mitchell family in the first place, with all these feuds going on, it's just getting too much and out of hand for him. As quiet as a mouse, Jay crept around the room to dig out some fresh clothes for the day. He had decided on a blue t-shirt with his blue hoody and some tight denim jeans. He slipped on his sneakers before he gradually went down the steps of the household. He didn't feel the need to clean his teeth; he wasn't going to see anybody. After all, it was 6 'o' clock in the morning. He unbolted the door open, but just before he could feel the thin misty air linger on his skin, he jolted when he heard:

"Sleep walking?"

He spun on his heel as he had noticed Shirley file out of the kitchen in her scarlet dressing gown and her furry black slippers. Her boyish blonde hair cut was like a scruffy dog's knotted fur.

"I fancy a walk," Jay muttered. "I'll be back by breakfast," he promised, smiling genuinely.

Shirley nodded. "Don't get lost," Shirley joked as she headed back into the kitchen with her warm mug of what Jay thought was coffee as he could smell the caffeine linger throughout the hallway.

Jay rolled his eyes as he left the house, firmly shutting the door behind him. He strolled the lonely streets of Albert Square. He had noticed that the Minute Mart, Cindy's café, the launderette and the Queen Vic had been brought to a close. Like the other houses of Albert Square, their windows were blacked out to signal that there shall be no interruptions. Jay kept walking, keeping his sparkling green eyes locked onto the dusty and dull ground in the process. He was dragging his feet as he guided his way past the Queen Vic and round the Square gardens.

His body had urged himself to pause in the middle of the road. He turned his head to the side as he looked up towards 5 Albert Square. His eyes were drawn onto the living room window as its bright light stood out, illuminating the entire square. Jay had clocked onto the window as he saw a figure standing there. A girl wearing a white dressing gown with multi-coloured stars scattered over the material. Her alluring blond hair was tied adroitly into a messy ponytail. Her chocolate brown eyes were hovered over Jay; Jay could melt into her eyes any day. It was like looking into two chocolate and caramel pools. That dazzling girl was Abi Branning. Yes, she was Ben's former best friend but most importantly, she was Jay's former lover. Breaking both of their hearts and souls, the feud between their two selfish families had separated them. They were deeply in love and have been parted from one another for over a year now. No matter what, they could never find anyone that could replace each other, even if they were apart; they still had the keys to each other's hearts. They just can't be together, not anymore.

Jay observed closely as Abi placed her hand on the bare window, contacting Jay with just her eye movement. Abi's whole body was longing to come close to Jay's again. Jay just wanted to jump through the window like the next Superman and envelope her in his warm, secure arms again and to kiss her smooth and delicate lips passionately full of love and compassion, which he has been longing to do for ever since they were torn apart. Jay directed his arm towards the window, holding his hand out flat, his palm facing upwards, like he was longing for Abi to clasp her hand into his. Abi pressed her hand more firmly onto the window as she wanted to reach out towards Jay's offering hold. Jay could feel tears trickle around his pupils, it was burning, his heart was burning with flames!

"Abi," a soft feminine voice corrupted around the young 17 year old teenager. Abi jolted as she flipped the curtain forward to prevent her dearest mother Tanya Branning from seeing the man that she will always have hold of her heart.

Tanya's face was bare apart from the black sacks that were being balanced under her eyelids. She was wearing a white silky dressing gown and her feet were bare whereas Abi was wearing her fluffy baby pink slippers.

"Do you know what time it is?" Tanya scoffed.

Abi rolled her eyes, "I couldn't sleep, mum. It's not like I was having a party down here was it," Abi said, sarcastically.

"You've got an exam later, you need sleep! Just get to bed before I have to get your father to drag you up those stairs," Tanya retorted, before she stomped back up the stairs, making her appearance known.

Abi sighed in annoyance as she minded her mum going up the staircase to her dad. Now, their relationship has been on and off and has argued ever since the day she was born. Young Abi has come to the conclusion that her parents are not an influence and not a great example for her and her other siblings Lauren and Oscar.

Abi turned back to the window, slowly drawing the curtain back. But he was gone. Abi looked around the view anxiously to find him walking through the Square Gardens, kicking his feet. The moment seemed to drag as she gazed at him longingly. A tear fell from her eye and had begun to swim down her cheek. She slapped her hand back on the window craving for Jay's sweet loving, wanting him, but she knew he was never going to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Abi, is that you darlin'?" Tanya called from in the kitchen as she had heard the front door slam.

"Yes mum," Abi muttered as she made her way into the kitchen after returning from her exam at sixth form later that day.

"How did the exam go?" Tanya smiled.

"It went alright," Abi sighed, as she sat down at the kitchen table. Just at that moment, the front door slammed again with a masculine voice approaching the house: "I'm home!" It was Max Branning- Abi's father. Max walked into the kitchen, dropping his keys on the worktop before giving Tanya a soft kiss.

"How's the car lot?" Tanya smiled lovingly at her ex-husband. Well they'll be married again soon considering they're planning on getting married on Christmas Eve. The Brannings are working on making the wedding the biggest and expensive wedding in Walford, just to make the Mitchells jealous.

"The car lot's busy," Max told her as he went to kiss Abi's forehead. "How did the exam go babe?"

"It went alright," Abi repeated.

Max patted Abi on the back, "Yeah well whatever happens, you've got the brains! You'll do well and go far in life and make this family proud. That's one over on the Mitchells," Max stated proudly, "The furthest they can go is to own a local pub, whereas you my girl could own an Enterprise building earning much more money!"

Abi rolled her eyes annoyed, smacking her hand onto the table before rising to her feet. "Is that all you care about? The pair of you?!" Abi yelled, "All this family cares about is getting one over on the Mitchells and starting World War 3 with them! IT'S PATHETIC!"

With that outburst, Abi stormed upstairs and pounced on her bed, letting all sorts of memories run through one ear and out of the other. However, there was one memory she had her full concentration on:

_**Jay and Abi were sitting beside each other watching one of Lauren's zombie movies one Tuesday afternoon on the 22**__**nd**__** March 2011. Both of their eyes were concentrating on the TV, however, Abi's eyes kept glancing over at Jay from time to time.**_

"_**Abi?" Jay suddenly spoke.**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**I've been thinking," Jay began.**_

_**Abi started to get giddy, "Yeah?"**_

"_**Why do zombies move so slow?"**_

_**With that random question, Abi turned away disappointed. She had liked him for ages and she hoped that Jay felt the same way, but at that current point in time, she didn't have a clue about how he felt as he had always been so confusing. **_

"_**I mean," Jay continued "They're dead, but being dead can't stop them from running can it? I mean, they walk all bent and funny and why is that it makes no sense!" With that statement, Jay stood up and started to walk over to the dining room table, whilst saying: "If I was a zombie, right?" He then got into a position of a zombie and got into that role as he continued: "And I walked towards you all funny…"**_

_**Abi was hardly listening to him; she was focusing on his lips. **_

"_**All you'll have to do," Jay continued as he walked towards her like a zombie, "is jog out the room cos you'd have loads of time to get away!"**_

_**Jay's face was only a few inches away from Abi's, so without any hesitation what so ever, Abi pressed her lips against his.**_

Abi sighed as she rolled onto her side to open her top drawer, pulling out a photograph. She lay down on her back pulling the photograph with her. She gazed at the photograph for a moment, tracing her index finger over his face. Jay's face. It was a picture of her and Jay from when they were together. They looked so happy and in love, like there was no one else in the world. Yet, that got destroyed.

**Xxxx DramaPrincess96 xxxX**

Lauren and Whitney were sitting on the swings in the playground, gossiping and giggling like any other girl at their age. Lauren laughed as she looked up to find Lola walking past in a dark pink puffer coat. She was giving her the filthiest look.

"What are you looking at?!" Lauren bellowed.

Lola sniggered, "Your face."

"Yeah, well at least my vagina hole isn't like a bucket!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lola screeched in anger. She was about to charge over until: "Lola!"

The three girls looked over to find Jay bent over a car in the Arches, glaring over at Lola. Lola looked back at Lauren giving her once last evil glance before walking over to Jay. She perked her backside on the edge of the desk.

"What was that look for?" Lola pouted.

"You know why," Jay told her bluntly.

"Well, she's a Branning aint she," Lola considered with her eyes moving in all different directions.

"There was no need for it," Jay hissed.

"Ugh," Lola rolled her eyes. "You're no fun! I need to lighten you up. You fancy doing anything tonight? You know, keep me occupied?"

"No, I'm going down the laundrette," Jay looked up at Lola, "On my own!" He told her sternly.

Jay found Lola _really _annoying at times. Yes, she was a friend of his but ever since Abi was no longer in Jay's life, she's wanted more and still does. Well, ever since she met him she's always wanted him. She was only friends with Abi for Jay's sake and when the Mitchells and Brannings started their massive war, it was a release for her.

"You're no fun," Lola huffed. "We could have had such a laugh at the launderette!"

"Yeah, well I don't want to have fun at the launderette, I just want to get the washing done then go home!"

"So much for Bad Boy Mitchell," Lola complained.

Before Jay could reply, his eyes and ear had struck onto a conversation between Lauren and Whitney over at the swings:

"So how's Abi doing at college?" Whitney wondered.

"She seems to be doing fine," Lauren responded. "She had an exam today!"

"I bet she'll nail that!"

"Yes of course, my little sister will go far in life!"

Jay stared at Lauren, engaging in their conversation. Whitney peered over and nudged Lauren when she noticed Jay staring. Lauren looked over, "Yeah that's right grease monkey, Abi's going to have a great life, and she doesn't need a pathetic low life like you!"

Jay looked away hurt. Although, he had it coming considering that their families are in the middle of a massive feud. Jay looked up for a moment to notice Lola raising her eyebrow at him.

"What?!"

"You _honestly _don't still like Scabi do ya," Lola winced.

"Don't call her that," Jay muttered, concentrating on the engine of the car.

"She really isn't anything special," Lola smirked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah well she's special to me," Jay snapped, before dropping the spanner and storming out of the Arches.

**Xxxx DramaPrincess96 xxxX**

Abi was lying on her bed, the photograph tucked under her pillow. There was a silent knock on the bedroom door. She sat up slowly as the door began to open to reveal her blonde mother.

"You alright darling?" Tanya wondered, as she walked into the room smiling sympathetically at her.

Abi shrugged as she turned away.

"I know this must be hard for you baby," Tanya sat down on the edge of her bed tucking a strand of her beautiful daughter's blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine," Abi snapped, shaking her mum's hand away. "I'm just fed up. Why can't people just get on?"

"You can't get on with people if they're the wrong people," Tanya told her. "You'll understand one day. Anyway, dinner will be ready in five minutes."

Abi nodded.

"Oh and just to remind you, you're on launderette duty!"

"I'll go after Hollyoaks," Abi told her.

Tanya didn't say another word, she just went back downstairs.

**Xxxx DramaPrincess96 xxxX**

Later on, Jay was lying on the sofa watching TV. He had the place to himself. Shirley was having a girly night with Heather round her place whilst Phil was managing the club.

"Jay, I'm home," Ben's voice rocked the place as he entered through the back. "I brought back chips and Lola!"

Jay jumped off the sofa. "I'd love to stay but I have to take this washing over to the launderette!"

"Oh, stay for a bit," Lola pouted. "We brought you chips, well I did to say I'm sorry about earlier!"

"Yeah well sorry," Jay shrugged as he headed off into the kitchen. Lola looked down sadly, whilst Ben rubbed Lola's shoulder reassuringly, putting the chips down on the coffee table before heading into the kitchen to notice Jay gathering up the laundry. Ben coughed to make his presence known. Jay turned to face Ben, "Can I help?"

"Look," Ben went and stood beside Jay. "Lola's a really nice girl, she's a laugh."

Jay raised his eyebrow, "And your point is what exactly?"

Ben nudged Jay with his elbow, "You know," Ben gestured his eyes towards the living room. "Give it a shot!"

Jay sighed heavily, "No Ben! Lola's just a friend, she's not my type."

"You only see her as a friend because you won't let your thoughts run wild."

Jay chuckled, "You really don't have a clue do you? Maybe gays think that, but straight people don't."

"She could really do with support!"

"What because her baby daughter is in care because of her behaviour? I don't need to be in a relationship with her to support her. If I ever did get in a relationship with her which is very unlikely to happen, it wouldn't be true."

Ben scoffed, "Why can't you just move on? It's been over a year now! Lola's a blonde like Abi…"

"Yeah but Lola isn't Abi is she," Jay pointed out.

"Face it Jay, Abi is nothing compared to Lola. Abi's trash whereas Lola's a bargain!"

Jay's fist clenched in anger; in his dreams, he would of smacked Ben straight in the face in hope to give him either a black eye or better: a broken nose or a broken jaw, or both if he was lucky! But in reality, he couldn't. Instead, Jay just grabbed the laundry bag.

"You're best off gay mate, cos how you just spoke about girls was _absolutely _disgraceful!" Jay spat, "And it's funny to think that not long ago Abi was your best friend and possibly your only true friend and now you're talking about her in that way. Disgusting!"

With that, Jay stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him was anger corrupting his entire body. When he entered the launderette, he slammed the laundry bag down onto the bench and took a breath of release. He examined his black digital wrist watch to find that it was half past 6. Jay picked up the laundry bag just as the door opened and closed again. He rotated himself to one of the washing machines which was 180 degrees away from him. But as he got himself to 90 degrees clockwise, he came face to face with someone who he had thought he'd never be alone in a room with again. He was thankful, whereas both of their families probably wouldn't be. They'd be tearing their hair out! Knowing them, they would probably fight over the launderette because that is how pathetic this feud really is.

You probably would have guessed who this 'someone' was. It was Abi Branning and in Jay's eyes, her beauty was valuable. Her hair was up in an accurate and tidy bun with her fringe straightened out which reminded Jay of their first date. It was funny enough in here! Like the early hours of that morning, Abi's eyes gazed at him with longing and intention. However, Abi gulped and quickly looked away, scramming over to the other side of the launderette as she started to dump her washing in one of the washing machines. Jay did the same thing, but he was slowly putting the laundry in the washing machine as he began to daydream:

_**Jay and Abi were gazing at each other as Abi had just arrived at the launderette one evening in March 2011. They had arranged to meet up there earlier on that day. They quickly scrambled over to a washing machine side by side.**_

"_**I've got whites mainly," Abi told him.**_

"_**Yeah, mine's more just dirty," Jay joked.**_

_**As they began to dump their washing in their chosen washing machine. Jay looked over at Abi.**_

"_**I like your hair," Jay complimented as he looked over at Abi. **_

"_**This? Oh god, I just do it like this sometimes when I can't really be bothered!" Abi gave out a nervous laugh.**_

"_**I think you look really nice," Jay admitted.**_

"_**Thanks," Abi smiled.**_

Jay turned his head, glancing over at Abi. He was surprised to discover that Abi had been looking over at him, but quickly looked away as soon as he had started to take a glance. He smiled sadly as he turned back to his washing.

**Xxxx DramaPrincess96 xxxX**

It had been an awkward half an hour as Jay and Abi stood there in silence as they were waiting on their laundry. To occupy herself, Abi walked over to the slot machine, getting a pound coin out of her coat pocket. Her mind began to recall her back to a moment in time:

_**Abi was laughing at something Jay had said about Phil leaving the house in nothing but Shirley's tiger print commoner. **_

"_**Honestly, if I weren't a Mitchell, that would have gone straight on the internet," Jay pointed out, sitting down on the bench.**_

_**She was about to slot a pound coin in the slot machine and started to get frustrated when the coin wouldn't go into the machine.**_

"_**Ah, it won't go through," Abi moaned.**_

_**Jay looked up from the bench and walked over to Abi, clutch, "You've gotta get your angles right," Jay told her as he took the pound coin inbetween his thumb and index finger, making his and Abi's hand touch for a second. **_

"_**Yeah?" Abi sounded intrigued.**_

"_**Yeah," Jay muttered, his eyes slowly meeting Abi's. "Like when you're down the arcades…"**_

_**As the coin went inside the machine, Jay and Abi's faces edged closer and closer.**_

Abi returned to reality where her happiness had been destroyed and up in deep bold flames. She faced the trouble of slotting a coin into a poxy machine which made Abi frustrated.

"Here," a voice said. She turned around to come across Jay walking towards her. "Let me do that," he offered as he took the coin from her. Their hands swiped across each other. That was a touch that neither of them had felt for over a year, yet to them it had felt like centuries. One by one the tokens had fallen out as Jay caught them in the clutch of his hand. He handed them over to Abi with a warm smile.

"Thanks," Abi said awkwardly. Deep down, it wasn't awkward. Deep down, she was hurting like mad. It was like her heart had been ripped out and stamped on into tiny pieces of fragments.

"How are you?" Jay asked, knowing that his family would be cursing him if they had heard him say that to Abi, but he didn't care. He wanted to know if she was alright because he knew that he wasn't. He hadn't been alright ever since they broke up.

"I'm great," Abi lied. She looked up at him, feeling her eyes burn. "How are you?"

Jay shrugged, "I'm alright."

Abi nodded, preventing herself from creating a waterfall in front of his feet. She walked away to her own washing machine, scrunching her eyes shut. She heard his footsteps echo past as she sensed him picking up his laundry bag, "I'll see you then," he muttered. Abi gasped for breath, knowing that she would never be in a room with Jay on his own again, well not for a long time anyway. She could sense herself crying amongst the silence.

"I'm sorry but I just can't do this anymore, fuck the others!" Jay bellowed as he stormed over to Abi. He dropped his laundry bag on the floor in the process before pushing his body against Abi's, holding her head with both hands as he pounced his lips onto hers. Abi let out a moan in his mouth as a few more tears ran down her face. She ran her fingers through Jay's hair roughly as he pushed her back on the washing machine, putting one hand on her hip. Their kissing got more heavy and deeper as their lips were assaulting against each other's and both of their tongues were fighting for dominance.

_**A/N: **__I've decided to keep Heather alive in my story and Ben still in Walford to create more characters for the story. Bernadette will also be in this story as Abi's best friend is Lola but it can't be Lola as she's on the Mitchells side and they hate each other._


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Abi woke up late due to her staying overtime at the launderette and plus the weather had been freezing lately, so it was always a mission to get out of bed first thing in the morning. Cold weather did make Abi sleep in a bit too. Nothing happened with Jay at the launderette though. They just snogged.

"Here Abi," Tanya pushed two pounds coins towards Abi. "Buy yourself a cereal bar at the shop or something. You don't have time to make yourself breakfast otherwise you'll be late for college."

Abi smiled slightly as she took the money in her hand, pulling her bag over her shoulder, "I'll see you later!" Abi left the kitchen and made her way down the hallway.

"Good luck," Tanya called out as she flicked through the post.

**Xxxx DramaPrincess96 xxxX**

Abi was on the sidewalk heading towards the Minute Mart when she stopped in her tracks as she saw Jay come out of the café with Lola. Lola saw Abi and snarled.

"What you looking at Scabi? Aint you got some poxy exam to go to in hope to show that thick brain of yours off!" Lola shouted. Abi felt hurt by Lola's remark. It hurt how her, Jay, Lola and Ben were this one happy group and now they don't want to know her anymore. Well, she didn't know about Jay considering what has happened over the last couple of days especially.

Abi just walked into the Minute Mart, leaving Jay with Lola. Jay shoved her forcefully but gently, "Why did you do that? There was no need for that!"

"Well she thinks she's all that don't she," Lola pointed out. "I really have no idea what you saw in her, I mean, I handed it to you on a plate."

"Yeah well you can shove whatever contents that is on that plate in the bin because I for one is not interested. We're friends Lola, nothing more. That will never change, I'm sorry."

Lola's face dropped as the hurtful words from Jay were echoing into her brain. _"We're friends Lola, nothing more. That will never change, I'm sorry." _Lola sighed, "I have to go, I said I'd clean Janine's toilets." Without saying another word, Lola walked away from Jay. But deep down, she thought that he will be hers one way or another. Jay's eyes lingered on Lola as she walked through the market. He did feel a bit bad for saying that to Lola but he had to put her straight. Jay looked towards the Minute Mart, examining it for a moment before entering the shop. He saw Abi observing the cereal bars in one of the sections of the shop. He rested his hand on Abi's shoulder from behind, making Abi jolt, and turning on her heel to face him.

"You shouldn't be here," she said in a hushed tone.

"It's the local shop Abs," Jay smirked.

"I meant you shouldn't be near me," Abi stated. "It's hard for me too and I loved what happened last night, but let's face reality now, Jay. We can't be together, not anymore." With that, Abi grabbed a random cereal bar and walked over to the till putting the two pound down on the counter. "Keep the change," Abi muttered to Denise before dashing out of the shop, making her way to college.

Jay walked over to the counter to watch Abi walk away. Denise could sense what was going on between them two and she hated to see it. Like everyone else in their heads, Denise had her own opinion too. Denise got on pretty well with the Brannings but she did think that they were being harsh towards Abi. They probably had an idea that she was unhappy, yet the boy she loved was a Mitchell so they were careless about it. Whereas for the Mitchells, Denise couldn't stand Phil, however she didn't mind Shirley too much. Denise actually pitied Jay for ever recruiting himself into the Mitchell family.

"I feel so sorry for you Jay," Denise sighed. "There's no need to deny it with me darlin' but I can see what's going on. No offence but you was a mess when your dad died and you were so much happier when you were with Abi and now look! The Mitchells have destroyed ya! This family war is getting stupid. It's been over a year now."

Jay smiled sadly at Denise, "I know. I don't know why I became a Mitchell to be honest- to make Phil proud of me I guess! Hey ho, looks like I've made my bed and I have to lie in it and face the consequences." Jay let out a loud, exaggerated and sad sigh. Denise smiled sympathetically at him before giving him a chocolate bar, "On the house, you need it sweetheart!"

Jay smiled, "Cheers."

Denise leaned in closer and said softly: "Don't worry, I won't tell any of your family that you were talking to Abi."

"You were talking to Abi!" A deep, heavy masculine voice corrupted the shop. Jay jumped as he spun around to find Phil standing there.

"I-I erm was just telling Abi…not to be in the launderette wh-when I am as she was in the launderette last night!" Jay lied.

"You didn't tell me this," Phil grunted.

"I didn't think it was relevant!"

"She's a Branning, of course it's relevant." Phil chuckled before his expression turned serious, "Anyway, work, now! I only came in here to get a newspaper!" Phil demanded as he picked up a newspaper from the magazine rack.

Jay rolled his eyes as he turned to Denise, "I'll see you later!" He then headed out of the shop, tracing his tracks through the market as he had decided to go the long way round to the Arches.

"Hey, you dropped your money," an unfamiliar masculine voice had come to his ears.

"Oh thanks," replied a feminine voice who Jay certainly did recognise. He looked over to find this coloured guy giving Abi a five pound note. Jay hid behind a lamp post as he observed the tension between the two opposite genders.

"You're new here," Abi inquired in her giddy tone of voice.

"How did you know?" The guy smirked.

"Well I haven't seen you around before," Abi giggled.

The guy held out his hand, "I'm Dexter, Dexter Hartman."

Abi took his hand and shook it gently, "I'm Abi, Abi Branning."

_Abi Branning! Not Abi Hartman, mate! _Jay's subconscious approached him through clenched teeth. Jay was peering round the lamp post with his fists clenched. He had the urge to storm over and punch Dexter round the jaw or even worse. But he couldn't as Abi had said they can't be together because of their families even though Jay would do anything to be with her. Jay just carried on walking, heading over to the Arches with the thought of Abi with Dexter feeding his mind.

**Xxxx DramaPrincess96 xxxX**

Jay and AJ Masood were both bent over a bonnet of a car trying to fix the engine. It was like solving this massive puzzle.

"I brought the pair of you bacon sarnies from the café," Phil announced as he returned to his business, dropping two wrapped up bacon sandwiches on the desk.

"Cheers Phil," the two men at work chorused.

"Oh yeah, Jay," Phil began. "We're going to the Vic's karaoke night tonight, the whole family's going. I've invited Billy and Lola along too."

"Ohh nice," Jay said, twisting a spanner around a nob.

"So I suggest you get your best singing voice out," Phil joked, which made AJ laugh whereas Jay just rolled his eyes.

**Xxxx DramaPrincess96 xxxX**

Abi and Bernadette were walking past the Queen Vic, laughing away with Bernadette's arm threaded through Abi's. They had just finished their final exam.

"Ohh, hello again," Abi beamed as she saw Dexter standing with her mum and this unknown woman who had the same colour tone as him.

"Oh alright," Dexter smiled.

"Ohh so you two have met then?" Tanya gasped.

"We met earlier," Dexter informed her. "She dropped her five pound note and I gave it back to her."

"Ohh how romantic," Tanya teased. "But that's not a new boyfriend there for you Abs, he's your cousin!"

Abi's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in horror, "Seriously!?"

"Yes," Tanya smiled before pushing the unknown woman forward. "This is your Aunty Ava, the woman that me and your Nan have been telling you about."

"Oh nice to meet you," Abi smiled politely.

"Do you want to come to the Vic Karaoke night with me and Abi?" Bernadette asked Dexter.

"Yeah, that would be great," Abi beamed.

"Yeah, I don't mind a night out with the ladies!" Dexter smirked.

**Xxxx DramaPrincess96 xxxX**

That evening, the Queen Vic was packed- you were lucky to get a seat! Everyone was laughing and cheering away as the karaoke night commenced. Abi, Dexter and Bernadette were sitting at the back of the pub, slouching down in the comfy seats. Lauren, on the other hand was with Lucy and Whitney at the bar drinking her guts out. Abi knew something wasn't right with Lauren. Jay was a few tables away from Abi with his so called family and sitting beside Lola. Lola was being her usual self and being all giggly and flirtatious around Jay, therefore Jay tended to ignore Lola's flirtatious side.

The Vic erupted with loud applauses and whistles as a contestant got off the stage after singing a Whitney Houston song. As Abi can recall, the lyrics went: "Where do broken hearts go? Do they find their way home?" No, Abi thought. They just rot and bury away and give you agony through the rest of your days, as long as your family are still alive.

"Next up, we have Jay," Alfie announced through the microphone. Abi's face lit up like a dozen lights sparkling around the town centre at Christmas time. Jay rose to his feet.

"You haven't," Phil grinned.

"You wanted me to get my singing voice prepared," Jay responded, grinning as he hopped onto the stage with Lola cheering.

As Jay was given the microphone and when Alfie got off the stage, a sweet melody had begun to play. Then Jay started to sing. Abi sank into Jay's singing voice, it was so in tune. However, as well as the voice, she was also focusing on the lyrics, noticing that Jay was glancing over at her from time to time. She had a strange feeling lurking in her stomach that he was dedicating the song to her as the lyrics fitted perfectly within their situation. Everyone was summoned into Jay's song as he kept on singing:

_**A still framed photograph**_

_**Of you and me together**_

_**Is all I have of me and you**_

_**Anymore**_

_**We were so in love and**_

_**We thought it'd last forever**_

_**But in the storm**_

_**We were torn**_

As Jay dug into the chorus, the Mitchell family had begun to exchange weird looks. Abi was just gazing at him, not concentrating on anything else. It was like Jay was the only person in the room.

_**And I won't forget you**_

_**Don't regret you**_

_**The hardest thing I've had to do**_

_**Is live without you**_

_**And I wonder why**_

_**We both walked away**_

_**I'm lost without you**_

_**Still crazy for you**_

_**Just turn around come back**_

_**Because your smile is overdue**_

_**And I miss you**_

Abi looked down at her almost empty glass of orange juice with a lump in her throat as the lyrics were filing into her brain, one by one.

_**If I only knew the words to say**_

_**That would make you turn around **_

_**I would say those words to you**_

_**More than a million times**_

Abi tried to avoid looking up at Jay but her heart and mind was telling her to admire her true love and not to worry about what anyone says. But she managed to control herself and gently tapped at the table to distract herself, but no matter what, Jay's words just kept flooding in.

_**It's been forever but that hasn't changed**_

_**What you mean to me**_

_**And darling can't you see?**_

Abi immediately looked up to notice Jay's eyes lingering on her from the stage. She focused on Jay again, listening closely.

_**That I won't forget you**_

_**Don't regret you**_

_**And the hardest thing I've had to do is**_

_**Live without you**_

_**And I wonder why we both walked away **_

_**I'm lost without you**_

_**Still crazy for you**_

_**Just turn around come back**_

_**Because your smile is overdue**_

_**And I miss...**_

_**I miss you**_

Without any warning, a tear rushed down her face. She quickly wiped it away with her sleeve. "I miss you too Jay, so much," Abi said in her head as she slowly shook her head, slapping her hand over her mouth to hold herself together.

_**I'm sorry for all I did**_

_**What I said**_

_**And**_

_**The things I hid**_

_**I'm finally over me**_

_**Is that too late for you?**_

_**I can't imagine where I'd be**_

_**If you had never rescued me**_

_**You gave me hope to live**_

_**Now I need you**_

_**Yes, I need you**_

Lola was keeping her hand glued over her mouth to prevent the volume rising up on her laughing. Ben was looking over at Jay smirking as well as Billy. Phil and Shirley were making their laughing known. It may have been silent but their facial expressions were clear. They all thought it was some kind of joke, apart from Heather. Heather was smiling, intrigued by Jay's singing. She was a hopeless romantic and hoping that one day, she would find her prince charming.

_**And I won't forget you**_

_**Don't regret you**_

_**And the hardest thing I've had to do**_

_**Was live without you**_

_**And I wonder why**_

_**We both walked away **_

_**I'm lost without you**_

_**Still crazy for you**_

_**Just turn around come back**_

_**Because your smile is overdue**_

_**And I miss you **_

During that final line, Jay and Abi's eyes were locked onto one another's. Abi's hand was away from her mouth and the tears were running freely. No one noticed she was crying. Her eyes were full of longing and heartache.

Applause had begun as the song was drawn to a close. Instead of giving Jay a polite applause, Abi ran out of the Vic not being able to hold herself together.

"Abi," Bernadette called after her.

Abi kept running. She turned into the Minute Mart.

"Bottle of Vodka," she panted to the unknown shopkeeper who was working at the Minute Mart till it closes in the early hours of the morning.

"You 18?" She inquired.

"Yes," Abi snapped, "Just a small one."

The shop keeper raised her eyebrow at Abi as she grabbed the small bottle of vodka, laying it down on the counter, "That'll be £5 please."

Abi slammed the £5 note on the counter and grabbing the bottle of vodka in return. She paced out of the Vic and ran for dear life in hope that alcohol would cure her. If Lauren's problems can get solved by getting drunk, then why can't hers?

She turned up at the allotments, scurrying into the shed without closing the door behind her. She quickly screwed the lid off the bottle and began chugging it down her throat.

"Abi," a voice approached making Abi jump, coughing hysterically on some vodka as it ended up going down the wrong hole. Abi turned around to find him. To find Jay standing against the door frame with concern, fear, hurt and most of all love in his beautiful green eyes.

_**A/N: **_I had to apologise just in case you didn't like how I described Dexter and Ava in this chapter. I really didn't know how to put it without being racist and I'm not a racist before anyone starts accusing me of being one. If I offended anyone, I'm sorry. Anyway, the song Jay sang on karaoke was called The Hardest Thing by Tyler Ward. I found the song a week ago and I realised it fitted this storyline so well. Anyway, please review. Your lovely reviews are what keep me going:')


	4. Chapter 4

Abi gasped as more tears streamed down her face as she came face to face with her true love. Jay was catching her gaze with love, concern and affection. He observed briefly the vodka bottle that was clutched in Abi's hand. He had noticed that it was practically full still, luckily. He reached his hand out inbetween Abi and the vodka bottle, "Give that to me," he whispered, softly.

Abi gradually placed the vodka bottle into Jay's open hand. However, Jay used his other hand to quickly grab Abi's hand to pull her closer into him as she began to sob uncontrollably into his chest. Jay dropped the bottle onto some wooden table standing at the side of him before he wrapped his arms tightly around Abi, comforting her such vulnerable and naïve state.

"I can't do this anymore," Abi cried.

"Do what?" Jay questioned, raising his eyebrow.

Abi pulled away before sniffing to hold back more tears, "Act like everything's okay like I have done for over a year now when it hasn't been alright. I'm hurting Jay."

Jay rubbed Abi's shoulder up and down, "I know, so am I. I can't bear to be without you Abs. I need you."

"Even though I have a family, I need you too," Abi frowned as she sat down on the blanket and wiping her eyes, even though more tears had kept on flooding down her face. Jay sat beside her, his knees glued to his chest.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone to Lola to be honest, I've seen how she is with you," Abi stifled a laugh.

Jay shook his head, "Nah, Lola isn't my type. It's you I've always loved. I thought I could never love again since my dad died but ever since we had started to see each other Abs, I found love in you, the type of love I have never experienced before."

"Same here," Abi smiled weakly. "But it's my family," she began to sob with her head bent down with her hand covering her eyes. Jay pulled her into his shoulder as Abi cried.

"It'll be alright Abs," Jay promised. "There's a way we can be together."

Abi looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes, "Oh yeah, what is it?"

"See each other in secret," Jay suggested.

"Yeah and how's that going to stay secret the way Lola comes onto you. She doesn't give up. The more you get angry with her, you're bound to tell her the truth. And Ben, even though he was my best friend once but he's nosey and lately he's become rather mysterious."

Jay chuckled, "I agree with you on that one. End of the day, us being apart is making us both unhappy. With the thought of us both being together even though it's not public will make us feel much better than we did."

Abi sighed, "Yes, I agree. I love you."

"I love you too," Jay smiled as they slowly leant in to one another, kissing each other passionately.

**Xxxx DramaPrincess96 xxxX**

Two hours later, Abi had arrived home after spending some quality time with her now 'secret' boyfriend. She had never felt happier, she felt like the world was at her feet.

"Abi," Tanya hissed. "Where have you been? Bernadette and Dexter said you ran out the Vic. What happened to you? I've been out of my mind! Haven't you heard of a phone?"

"I just needed time," Abi shrugged it off, like it was no big deal. Since that moment, she hadn't seemed to let anything bother her considering that she's got the best part of her life back in her arms again.

"Time for what?" Tanya ordered.

"Time to myself," Abi snapped as she stormed up the stairs and into her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed. She suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her coat pocket. She scrambled through her pocket, pulling out her mobile to discover that she has a text message waiting for her. She opened up the text message:

_**I love you, my BranningFlakes!**_

_**Love Mickey xxxx**_

Abi grinned to herself as the butterflies in her stomach had begun to perform somersaults. She held her phone close to her chest like a teddy bear. The message was from Jay, not from a guy called Mickey. When they got torn apart, Max deleted Jay's number from her mobile like Phil did with Jay's, so they decided to do code names. Jay was Mickey obviously, whereas Abi was Minnie. She jolted when her mum had burst through the door. She hadn't even heard her mum climb up the staircase. She hid her mobile under her pillow, holding a straight face expression.

"What is wrong with you?" Tanya ordered as she sat next to her blonde haired clever daughter.

"Like you'd care," Abi told her as she fiddled with her fingers.

Tanya sighed, "Of course I care, you're my daughter."

"That's just a title!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tanya snapped, feeling hurt.

"Well, you never seemed bothered with me," Abi told her. "Same goes for dad and the rest of this family! All you lot care about is winning one over on the Mitchells. You lot seriously need to grow up!"

"Darlin'," Tanya sighed. "Don't think that for one minute! I love you and so does your dad, you're our clever, special little girl. The Mitchells are a waste of space, they hurt your Uncle Jack."

"It's not their fault though," Abi argued. "The court decided to give Amy back to Roxy."

"Yeah, but they fought for that place of custody."

"Like any other parent," Abi rolled her eyes.

"You don't understand," Tanya excused. "You'll understand when you're older and mature enough."

"I'm 17 mum, I'm not going to get any more mature or any older to know these sort of 'adult' things."

Just at that moment, Max burst into the room.

"Everything alright?" Max whispered.

"Everything's fine," Tanya confirmed. "Go back downstairs."

Max ignored Tanya and turned to his little girl, "Are you alright sweetheart?"

"I'm fine dad," Abi smiled. "Can I have a hot chocolate please?"

Max smiled, "Of course! We can even watch Dirty Dancing together if you want?"

Abi giggled, "Dad, you hate that film!"

"Yes, but I'll watch it for my little girl." Max kissed Abi's forehead tenderly, "You'll always be my little girl, no matter how old you get, just remember that."

Tanya and Abi watched Max as he left the room. Tanya turned to Abi.

"See, your dad does love you," Tanya stated. "Anyway, come on, stop with all this nonsense and come downstairs." Tanya patted Abi's knee before she followed Max down the staircase.

**Xxxx DramaPrincess96 xxxX**

Jay entered his home after returning to the shop, to have a movie night, thinking that he would be the only person in the house. Well, when he left the house after returning from his reunion with Abi, he was. Unfortunately, he entered only to hear voices coming from the living room. He entered the living room to find Lola and Ben evaluating the horror movie they were watching in the dark. Jay switched on the lights, making both the teenagers scream, flipping their heads to face Jay.

"Jay, what are you playing at?!" Lola shrieked.

"Sorry," Jay responded. "Where's Phil and Shirley?" Jay quizzed as he turned to Ben.

"Still at the pub," Ben answered. "An old friend of dad's turned up. He has a daughter."

"Oh how lovely," Jay responded sarcastically as he was about to head upstairs.

"Come watch the film with us," Lola suggested.

"No you're alright," Jay said bluntly as he headed up the staircase and into his bedroom. He checked his mobile as he sat on his bed to find a text message. A reply from Abi:

_**I love you too! Hope to see you tomorrow:')**_

_**Love Minnie xxxx **_

He sat there grinning like an idiot. He couldn't believe he got so lucky. After feeling all that heartache for over a year, he has finally been reunited with his true love (even if it is secret), but his life was finally something worth living for.

**Xxxx DramaPrincess96 xxxX**

Abi was huddled on the sofa with her mother and father watching Dirty Dancing. Their eyes were glued to the television screen, admiring the intimacy. They got to a part where there's a couple in love, they looked so happy. It reminded Abi of her and Jay. Even if they were in a secret relationship, Jay was her true love, not a fling. They were so happy and when they're together, it's like nothing else in the world matters.

"Look at that Abs," Max smiled at the TV as he wrapped his arm around his youngest daughter. "You'll be in love like that too, with a decent guy, just you wait and see!"

Thing is, she was already in love like that. She felt that she couldn't be any more in love than she is now. She was so in love with them. They had it all. The intimacy. The romance. Even if their relationship is secret.

**Xxxx DramaPrincess96 xxxX**

Jay was listening to Eminem on his stereo an hour later. He turned the volume right down as he felt himself about to die of thirst. He could hear murmurs coming from downstairs. He slowly crept across the hallway to hear Phil talking to this unknown man.

"Phil, we're not from Pakistan like the Masoods, we can't plan marriages," Shirley joked, but you could tell she was stating a fact.

"But this is brilliant," Phil argued. "Wouldn't it be just great for the Mitchells and the Harris' to come together due to one marriage?"

"But they're young Phil!"

"There's no time like the present," the unknown man beamed. "Let's just see how it goes! Set them up on a date."

"Why not me though dad? I mean, I'm your son!" Ben says.

"Yes, but you're gay," Phil put it bluntly.

Jay got really confused to as what was going on. He crept down the stairs as he listened in further. He was doomed when he made one of the bottom steps creak.

"Jay, is that you?" Phil called before poking his head round the doorway, "Come through here, there's someone I'd like you to meet!"

Jay raised his eyebrow as he followed Phil into the living room to find this muscly bold headed man sitting on the arm of the armchair. He looked a bit like Phil. Whereas, the girl sitting on the armchair was a slim girl who had bouncy blonde hair. She was wearing a long black maxi dress and silver flats. You could tell that her eyelashes were fake.

"Meet the Harris'," Phil smiled, gesturing the two people who were at the armchair by the use of his arm. "This is Tim Harris," Phil pointed to the muscly man. He paused when Jay and Tim greeted each other by shaking hands. The girl then stood up behind her father eagerly. She was gazing at Jay.

"And I'm Emily," the girl held out her hand in greeting. "Emily Harris."

Jay took her hand as she shook his hand gently.

"You two will be going on a date," Phil blurted out. "Tomorrow night!"

"That's only if it's alright with you, cos I'm certainly up for it," Emily battered her eyelashes at the red head.

"Erm, yeah sure," Jay mumbled, not looking Emily in the eye. He was looking down. He'd rather be with Abi tomorrow night. He really didn't want to go on this date. There was no way he would like Emily. But he had no choice but to go on this date. He thought to himself that he could just act frigid or something.

"I'll look forward to it," Emily beamed at him. "I'm sure we're going to have a great time!"

_**A/N: **__I would have uploaded two chapters today but I've got this test tomorrow__ I'll update more around the weekend! Tim and Emily Harris are made up, I created them characters. This is an idea that slipped into my head while writing this chapter. However, Tim hasn't been cast but Ashley Tisdale is cast as Emily as I wanted this character to be a pretty, up herself, fashionable sort of character and Sharpay was like that so I just thought of Ashley Tisdale who played that High School Musical character. Anyway, hope you liked it:') Keep reviewing, following and favouriting you lovely people!_


	5. Chapter 5

Abi closed her front door behind her as she hopped down the steps to her house when she noticed a delivery van pull up outside a small block of flats. A black car pulled up behind the van. Abi raised her eyebrow as she walked over just as Dexter and her Aunt Ava along with this unknown bloke was stepping out of the car.

"Dexter," Abi smiled.

Dexter spun around to notice his cousin coming towards him, "Alright Abi! Listen, are you alright?"

Abi beamed at him, "I'm fine Dex!"

"I see you've made a new friend, son," the unknown bloke who had a deep voice approached as he walked over to the two teenagers.

"Oh, that's my sister's daughter, Dexter's cousin, my niece," Ava smiled at Abi. Abi returned the smile before turning to this unknown bloke. "It's nice to meet you," she smiled politely.

"I'm Sam Hartman, Dexter's dad," He introduced himself.

"Oh," Abi smiled, before turning back to Dexter. "Anyway, I have to get going. I'm going to miss the bus for college!"

"Alright, well I'll see you later," Dexter nodded before Abi turned on her heel and began walking through the market until someone stepped right in front of her, glaring her in the face. Abi rolled her eyes, "What do you want Lola?"

"That guy you was with," Lola nodded towards Dexter and his parents. "Who is he?" She demanded.

"And I should tell you because?" Abi retorted.

Lola sighed heavily, "Just tell me Abi!" She gritted her teeth.

"It's none of your business," Abi snapped before she barged past Lola and continued her walk to the bus stop. All of a sudden, her phone started to ring in her coat pocket. She scrambled through her pocket, pulling the phone out to discover who was calling her. Abi's eyes widened as 'Mickey x' was flashing on the screen. Abi scrambled in the Vic alleyway before taking the call: "I'm in public and I'm on my way to college! I've just had to go into the Vic alleyway," Abi hissed.

"Sorry," Jay muttered. "I need to talk to you, what time do you need to be in college?"

"Not until another forty five minutes," Abi shrugged.

"Stay in the alleyway, I'll be there in two minutes!" Jay told his secret girlfriend, sternly.

Before Abi could say anything, Jay had already hung up. Abi grunted as she bashed her head back against the wall putting the phone back in her pocket. It wasn't even two minutes until Jay had appeared in the alleyway. He locked the gate behind him before grabbing Abi's hand, dragging her into a corner.

"What do you want?" Abi ordered.

"What's wrong with you?" Jay gasped. He thought that she'd be happy to see him, but she seemed stressed.

"I have an exam this morning," Abi sighed.

"Well, I need to tell you now cos I don't know whether I'll get a chance to later," Jay scratched his chin.

"What's going on?" Abi started to panic. "You're not going to break up with me, are you?!" Jay noticed the tears appearing in Abi's hand. Jay slapped his hand on her cheek, "No, never!" Jay said softly, as he grasped her lips with his tenderly.

"Then what is it?" Abi asked as she pulled away.

"You might not like this, well you probably won't," Jay started to ramble on. He really didn't want to go on this date with Emily tonight, he wanted to go on a date with Abi. He didn't want to hurt or upset Abi because he knew it would affect her but they have to act normal, like they said. Although, this date is in the hands of Phil and Tim. Jay felt that Abi had a right to know.

"Just cut to the chase Jay!"

"All you've got to remember is that I love you, and only you," Jay told her sternly. "But last night, Phil brought his mate and his daughter back…"

"The two of you kissed?!" Abi skipped to conclusions.

"I have to go on a date with her," Jay put it to her bluntly. "It's Phil and her dad's request, I couldn't say no to him, you know what he can get like. The date's tonight, babe. Nothing's going to happen, I'm not going to come onto her. I will try and control Emily if she comes on to me but I won't respond. I'm hoping I can turn her down gently."

Abi nodded, looking down at her hands, "Well I guess we have to act normal and have to do anything to hide our love…even if it includes going on dates with other people without anything happening." Abi could feel a lump rising in her throat as she could feel tears burning her eyes.

"Eh," Jay whispered as he lifted his lover's chin up and kissing her passionately. "I'll be in your arms again before you know it."

"When will I be able to see you again?" Abi cried.

"Tomorrow," Jay promised. "I would have come and seen you tonight but…the date."

"We only got back together last night," Abi groaned.

"Tell you what," an idea sprung to Jay's head. "Jaymitchell92, type that into Skype and add me. We can Skype each other when I get back. I should be home by 11 or 12."

Abi smiled. She had forgotten about if her parents or sister would go on her Skype. She'd do anything to communicate with her true love. "Deal! Anyway, I better go to college. Love you…"

"Love you too," Jay smiled. "Come on, giss' a kiss."

"What if I don't want to?" Abi teased.

Jay raised his eyebrow before grabbing his girl's hand and pulling her towards him. "I'm afraid you've got no choice!" With that, Jay's lips touched Abi's as both of their lips had begun to tackle each other.

**Xxxx DramaPrincess96 xxxX**

"I still can't believe that you're going on a date with some random girl," Lola rambled on that afternoon in the Arches to the fiery red head who was bending over a car bonnet fixing the engine. Lola, on the other hand, was perching on the desk, unaware that a few pages of paper work had dropped to the floor.

Jay rolled his eyes as he listened to Lola.

"I mean," Lola continued. "It would have been much easier and better if you went on a date with me. Like you should have done _ages ago _then Phil wouldn't be setting you up!"

"Lola, just leave it," Jay snapped. "I don't want to go on this date, ok?! I'm dreading it!"

A smirk had approached on Lola's face. "Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

Lola sighed as she jumped off the desk, striding over to Jay. "Then why don't you say no?"

Jay turned around to face the annoying blonde in his eyes, "Because Phil would go mad! I can't let him down. I'm just going to go on this date with Emily, then let her down gently."

"Bad Boy Mitchell," Lola grinned. "Playing it nice and sweet!"

**Xxxx DramaPrincess96 xxxX**

"A jam doughnut to take away please, Marie," Abi smiled at the woman behind the counter at Cindy's café. Abi had finished college for the day.

"Anything else, love?" Marie inquired.

"Erm, a cup of coffee please."

"That'll be £2.20 m'love."

Abi opened up her purse giving Marie the required money.

"Abi," a voice called.

Abi spun around to notice Dexter sitting at a table in the corner with a cup of coffee. Abi smiled as she walked over, sitting opposite to her cousin. "Hiya!"

"How was college?" Dexter asked.

Abi nodded, "It was fine, thanks. The new flat all sorted?"

"Just about! Listen, do you fancy going to Scarlett's for dinner lately? Just me and you."

Abi grinned as she looked down. Yes, Lauren and her cousin Joey are dating but Abi, on the other hand, didn't seem too keen about dating cousins.

"Dexter," Abi began to explain. "You're a nice looking lad and I know it's not illegal for cousins to date but…"

"No!" Dexter looked horrified. "No, I find it terrible how cousins can date each other, no offence. I just want to treat you to dinner, get to know you a bit better!"

"Oh," Abi blushed a little, making Dexter laugh.

"So what do you say?" Dexter asked, suggestively.

Abi beamed, "Yeah, makes a change from my mum's cooking!"

With that, Jay entered the café alone. Dexter and Abi looked over at the counter to notice Jay gaping at them.

"Ex-boyfriend, eh?" Dexter smirked.

Abi giggled towards Dexter.

"Anyway, I better get going," Dexter excused, holding up a paper bag. "Two muffins with my parents' names on them!" Dexter stood up from his seat. "I'll pick you up from your house at 7, yeah?"

Abi nodded, "See you tonight!"

Abi watched Dexter depart the café with Jay pointing daggers towards him. Jay and Abi locked eyes with one another. Considering the café was empty, Abi ushered Jay over before turning her back to the counter just as Jay sat in the seat Dexter had been sitting in.

"What's going on, Abs?" Jay demanded, "Who is he?"

"He's my cousin," Abi reassured as she sneakily covered Jay's hand with hers. "He's taking me out for dinner tonight so I won't be pining for you," Abi joked.

"Shame," Jay responded, as he started to edge his face closer to hers. "Because I'll be pining for you, my BranningFlakes."

Abi turned around to look at Marie to notice she was pouring coffee into a takeaway cup and a mug. Abi turned back to Jay and kissed him roughly on his lips for a few seconds. They were both so eager to rub their hands down each other's bodies but they couldn't. It wasn't the time and it certainly wasn't the place!

Abi grinned as she pulled away, biting her bottom lip, "I'll talk to you on Skype later on tonight! Midnight." Abi told him as she rose to her feet. "Enjoy your coffee," Abi smirked as she went to collect her coffee and jam doughnut from the counter before heading out of the café. Jay's eyes were lingering Abi until she was out of sight.

**Xxxx DramaPrincess96 xxxX**

Jay was adjusting his hair in the mirror in the hallway of the Mitchell home, that evening. He was meeting Emily at the Vic in five minutes.

"Someone looks handsome," Shirley teased as she walked down the stairs.

Jay looked himself up and down, "Do I look alright?" To be honest, Jay didn't care what he looked like, he didn't want to impress Emily or anything. But it's a normal thing to ask when you're getting ready for a date.

"Like I said, handsome," Shirley winked. "Where are you meeting Emily?"

"At the Vic," Jay answered as he grabbed his black puffy coat. "Which is where I'm heading to now!" Jay slid his coat on, "Don't wait up!"

With that, Jay left the house and headed towards the Vic. He entered the Vic to be welcomed by Alfie, who was standing in his bubbly and joyful self. Jay was about to order a drink until:

"Jay," a feminine and squeaky voice said from behind him.

Jay spun around to find Emily smiling at him. She was wearing a bright red dress and black heels. She was wearing a silver puffy coat with a furry hood, which reminded Jay of Bianca's coat. Emily's blond hair was put into two cute plates and her makeup was accurate. Jay got the impression that Emily was going for the cute and innocent look. Emily may be innocent in ways but in Jay's eyes, she wasn't cute! He didn't find any girl he saw good looking apart from his Abi.

"Emily, you look great," Jay lied.

"Oh, so this is your new bird is it," Alfie nudged Jay.

"Erm, yeah," Jay said awkwardly, before turning back to Emily. "Shall we get going? I've booked us a table at Scarlett's!"

"Sounds great," Emily started to get all giddy before she hooked her arm through Jay's, "Lead the way sunshine!"

Alfie bided the 'happy' couple goodbye as they departed the Vic, heading towards Scarlett's.

**Xxxx DramaPrincess96 xxxX**

Abi rushed into the living room, scanning the dining room table. Tanya was sitting on the sofa as Emmerdale was about to start.

"Mum, have you seen my purse?" Abi panicked. "Dexter's going to be here any minute!"

"It's in the kitchen darlin'," Tanya smiled at her youngest daughter. Abi ran into the kitchen, grabbing her purse and chucking it in her bag before casually entering the lounge again to find her mum still smiling at her little girl's entrance. "It's nice that you and Dexter are going out for dinner, takes your mind off things!" Tanya spoke. "You can also get to know each other."

"That's why we're going out," Abi rolled her eyes just as a knock on the door had awoken the whole household. "That must be Dexter, I'll see you later!" With that, Abi scrambled into the hallway and opened the door to Dexter.

"Let's go," Abi smiled as she shut the front door behind her, walking down the steps with Dexter.

"Someone's eager," Dexter chuckled.

"I just wanted to get out of the house," Abi shrugged.

"Abs, is everything okay?" Dexter asked, concerned.

"Everything's fine," Abi reassured her long lost cousin.

"It's just, my mum was telling me how your mum has told her how you've been acting," Dexter shrugged. "Like this feud with the family called the Mitchells?"

Abi looked down, "Erm, yeah."

"I must say," Dexter admitted. "I think it's harsh, I mean, it's not fair on you. You obviously loved him and was happy."

"I was," Abi agreed as they entered Scarlett's. Abi's jaw dropped as she saw Jay and Emily sitting opposite each other at a table with a bottle of wine. Abi was expecting it but it did make her ache inside. It should be her sitting opposite Jay, not Emily and she knew for a fact that Jay felt the same way.

"Abs,"

Abi jolted as she got awoken from her thoughts. "Sorry," Abi mumbled, as Dexter gestured a table to them with the use of his arm.

"Are you alright?" Dexter asked as they sat down at the table. Abi got saved from responded as a waitress took down their drink orders.

"I've never been here before," Abi changed the subject as she picked up a menu skimming through it. She didn't really feel hungry, but she didn't want to talk about Jay. She quickly glanced over at Jay's table to find him looking over at her, smiling a bit. She returned the favour.

"Jay, are you even listening to me?" Emily snapped, getting irritated. Jay's eyes moved away from Abi as he turned to Emily- his so called date. God, how much he didn't want to be there!

"Sorry," Jay mumbled, before he smiled genuinely at her. "You were saying?"

"I was wondering whether you wanted to come back to mine after," Emily suggested, with a look of seduction hidden within her pupils.

"Erm, let's see how it goes first eh?" Jay smiled.

"Anything for you," Emily beamed, as she reached over and squeezed his hand. "Cos whatever happens, it will be worth it!" With that, Emily leaned over and kissed Jay tenderly on the cheek which made Abi gape.

"Ah," Abi gripped her stomach, which made Jay and Emily look over.

"What's her problem?" Emily raised her eyebrow, grunting.

"Leave it out," Jay snapped as he took a drag of his wine. _How much I hate wine! _Jay said to himself. Emily ordered it for the two of them, it was like she wore the trousers.

"Are you alright Abs?" Dexter asked, concerned.

"I've come over all funny," Abi touched her forehead. Jay's eyes darted towards Abi with worry.

"You want me to take you home?" Dexter started to panic.

"Yes," Abi nodded as she carefully stood up, slipping her coat on.

Dexter took Abi by the arm and started to walk out of the restaurant, "Sorry!" Dexter apologised to Ian as they walked out the restaurant. Jay's eyes lingered on the two of them.

"Do you know her?" Emily retorted.

"Her has a name," Jay glared. "And it's Abi!" Jay stopped what he was saying. He was going to tell Emily how it really is. How really he is in love with Abi and always will be, but he couldn't. He knew what would happen. Emily would tell her dad and her dad would report it back to Phil. Then there would be trouble…

"What's so special about 'Abi'?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"We used to be close," Jay shrugged.

"And now you're not," Emily concluded. "So you don't need to worry about her. You're here with me, so let's just enjoy ourselves?"

"Look Emily," Jay sighed. "I'm sorry, but I just can't see us fitting as a couple. We're so different, there's no chemistry. I can't see anything building up! I'm sorry."

Emily laughed, "Thank goodness!"

Jay raised his eyebrow, "I'm sorry?"

"It's all put on. I was just acting like that to make my dad proud of me. I'm into someone else, this emo dude, but dad won't approve. You're a nice guy Jay, but you're just not my type!"

"It's fine," Jay smiled. "Is it okay for me to admit that I hate wine?"

Emily laughed, "It's fine, I'm not keen on it either. My dad told me to order a bottle of wine as it would fit the occasion."

"Your dad has you wrapped right round your little finger doesn't he," Jay frowned.

"I try not to let him take over me," Emily shrugged. "Anyway, now I've told you who I really like," Emily started to lean in closer. "Who's Abi? Really? What is so special about Abi? I won't tell a soul, that is a promise."

"Abi," Jay looked down before looking Emily in the eyes. "Abi…she's my secret girlfriend."

Emily gasped, "Jay! And you're on a date with me, you should be ashamed of yourself mister," Emily smirked.

Jay chuckled, "Shut up. Abi knows, I told her this morning."

"Why is she secret?" Emily wondered.

"Our families are in a feud," Jay explained. "We were in love and happy together at one point and then we got separated by our families. We got back together last night."

"Awe like a forbidden romance," Emily cooed. "Two Star-Crossed Lovers!"

"Yeah," Jay half laughed. "I guess so!"

_**A/N: **__I would have made this chapter a bit longer but when I was writing this chapter out, I decided for Emily to say the title of the novel and thought that that would be a nice ending. _


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry that I pretended I was ill just so we could leave," Abi apologised for the seventh time as her and Dexter sat on the war memorial munching on chips from another one of Ian Beale's finest businesses.

Dexter chuckled, "Stop apologising! I wouldn't want you hurting in there if your ex was in there."

Abi looked down sighing, she was tired of keeping it. "He's not my ex anymore," Abi turned to her cousin, biting her bottom lip.

Dexter raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"We got back together last night," Abi explained. "We're together in secret. I'm relying on you Dexter, you can't tell a soul! We love each other and it'd kill us if we were separated again!"

"Eh," Dexter chuckled. "I won't tell anyone, I want you to be happy! Plus, you're more the rebel than I thought. You are definitely my cousin, girl!"

Abi laughed, "Believe me, if it didn't need to be this way, it wouldn't be."

"I'm sure things will blow over," Dexter reassured.

"Well it's been over a year and nothing's changed," Abi shrugged.

Dexter squeezed Abi's hand, "Well you two have each other now!"

Abi smiled, "Yeah, we do!"

Just at that moment, Abi's phone had begun to bleep two times. Abi pulled a weird facial expression, finding it unusual. Abi dug her phone out of her pocket to find two text messages. She opened the first one which was a text sent by her mum informing her that she's gone out of town with Jane, her dad and her Uncle Jack and won't be back until early hours of the morning. Her parents didn't half let their hair down now and then. Lauren was having a sleepover round Whitney's which means that Abi would have had the place to herself. Abi frowned at the thought of her spending the evening with her boyfriend if he wasn't going on that date.

"What's up?" Dexter asked.

Abi shook her head, "Just thinking of what could have happened considering mum and dad are out of town and Lauren's at a sleepover."

"That's life I'm afraid," Dexter sighed as he peered over Abi's shoulder. "Who's Mickey?"

Abi looked over at Dexter, "Jay's code name," she said innocently.

Dexter tried not to laugh, "You being serious? What's yours then?"

"Minnie," Abi gulped.

Dexter burst out laughing, "What's wrong with having your own names?"

"Incase our families see it on our phones. If we have code names, then they won't know who it really is!"

Dexter nodded, "I see! Anyway, it's getting cold." Dexter began to shiver, "You want me to walk you home?"

Abi stood up grinning, "Be the gentleman then!"

**Xxxx DramaPrincess96 xxxX**

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Jay offered as him and Emily left Scarlett's after closing hours.

"I'm not your date," Emily laughed. "It's fine! I can catch the midnight bus or just get a cab!"

"I preferred it if you got a cab," Jay told his friend sternly.

"Protective much," Emily smirked. "I'm not your date so I'm not exactly your responsibility."

"Yeah but if something happened to ya, Phil and your dad would have my kneecaps," Jay said quietly, making Emily laugh.

"Alright," Emily rolled her eyes. "I'll get a cab! It was a good night."

Jay nodded in agreement, "Yeah it was! I'm glad we were friends through the majority of it, not dating partners!"

Emily giggled, "I have to agree with you on that one! Anyway, I'll see you around. It'll be nice to hang out again, maybe Abi could come along too?"

Jay smiled, "If there's a way then sure!"

"Great," Emily beamed at Jay. "Anyway, I'll see you later!" Emily gave Jay a friendly kiss on the cheek before turning on her heel, walking out into the darkness.

Jay watched Emily walk away before he started to walk through the empty market. It was half eleven and earlier, Jay received a text from Abi telling him that she's home alone until the early hours of the morning, so Jay thought he'd pay her a surprise visit. Jay strided over to the Branning house before digging out his phone from his coat pocket and began to select the contact 'Minnie x' and ringing it as he held it to his ear waiting for that beautiful, soft voice of his true love's.

"Jay," Abi said. Jay could sense her smile through the other line.

"Hey Abs, you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"For a live showing, set your computer up." Jay smirked, as he walked around the outside of the Branning house working out a route up to Abi's bedroom through the window.

"You're early, but sure! If I don't answer on the first call, I'm in the kitchen. I'm getting chocolate!" Abi informed him, as he heard her light footsteps going down the stairs.

"Pig," Jay joked.

"Shut up," Abi pouted. "Anyway, I'll talk in a minute if you're nice to me!" Abi spat jokingly.

Jay chuckled, "Of course I will baby, bye for now!"

With that, Jay hung up just as he found his route. Jay securely put his mobile in his pocket as he climbed up pipes and random items attached to the building which led up to Abi's bedroom window. Abi's window was wide open much to Jay's surprise. He had no idea why considering it was freezing outside. However, Jay didn't hesitate to climb through the window and sit on Abi's bed. Jay smirked as he could hear Abi's footsteps tumble up the stairs. Abi burst through the door with a fairly big bar of Dairy Milk chocolate in her hand. She jolted as she saw Jay sitting on her bed, making her heart almost give birth.

"Jay," Abi gasped.

Jay's smirk got bigger, "Shouldn't have left the window wide open." Jay gestured with his eyes to the window. "God knows who could have climbed in!"

"The fittest boy in Walford," Abi cried as she dropped the chocolate to the floor before pouncing on Jay, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him close. Jay smiled as he held his gorgeous girlfriend in his arms. Oh, how he had longed for this all day.

"Oh yeah," Abi mumbled, pulling away from Jay and gazing into his eyes, "Dexter knows about us. I'm sorry! He won't tell anyone, I swear. Before I told him, he was saying how it was unfair that me and you got separated in the first place!"

Jay chuckled at his girlfriend's babbling.

"Why are you laughing?" Abi cried, "I thought you'd go mental!"

Jay rubbed her back, "I could never be mad at you. I told Emily about us too!"

Abi looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes, "You did what? She's going to tell her dad and then her dad will tell Phil!" Abi started breathing heavily, like she was having a panic attack.

"Emily wasn't into me," Jay told her, before explaining the whole situation to her.

"Oh right, well that was lucky," Abi smiled as she rolled off Jay's lap.

"Yeah," Jay smiled back. "She's better than Lola at least!"

Abi started to get suspicious. "As a friend or girlfriend?"

"As a friend," Jay told her sternly. "And that's me being honest."

Abi nodded, smiling. "Good, cos there's no one I would want more in the world than you!"

Jay winked, "Good girl. Now," Jay slapped his knees as his head tilted over to the floor. "Do I get some of that chocolate?" He asked cheekily.

"Do I get a kiss?" Abi asked suggestively.

Jay gasped, "I'm your boyfriend Abi, you should give me chocolate out of love, not by bribing me for a kiss!" Jay sulked, making Abi smile as she picked up the chocolate and opening the wrapper. She snapped a line of chocolate and passed it over to Jay. "There you go," she said like Jay was a little kid.

Jay beamed happily as he took the chocolate. "Thanks gorgeous!" Then he planted a kiss on her lips quickly before digging into the chocolate, like he hasn't eaten in weeks.

Jay and Abi spent the rest of the evening together and when it got to one in the morning, they insisted that Jay should go home as her parents would be returning in an hour. Abi walked Jay to the back door, "My family should go out late more often," Abi grinned.

Jay chuckled, wrapping his arms around Abi's waist. "Yeah. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow! I love you!"

Abi wrapped her arms around Jay's neck, "I love you too!" With that, they kissed before Jay sneaked out the back door.

**Xxxx DramaPrincess96 xxxX**

"Hello!?" Lola shouted out to the Mitchell household as she came in through the back door. Jay came into the kitchen shirtless, giving Lola a good eyeful.

"Lola, what do you want?" Jay grunted.

Lola was smirking at the sight she was getting, "Erm, Phil told me that it was your day off and he suggested that we go down to the pier together!"

Jay rolled his eyes, he really didn't want to spend his day off with Lola. He'd rather stick pins in his eyes. But there wasn't any pins. He couldn't spend the day with Abi as she was in college.

"Let me just put a top on and get my trainers on," Jay sighed heavily before heading back up the stairs.

All of a sudden, Jay's phone vibrated in the kitchen. Lola looked warily around the kitchen doorway before she walked over to Jay's phone to find a message lurking on his home screen. Her eyes widened as she read the text:

_**Minnie x**_

_**You made my night! You're amazing:') I love you xxxx**_

_**A/N: **__Ooohh cliffhanger! I'm afraid that I might be putting this novel on hold for a while as I want to work a bit more on I'm Having Jay Brown's Baby as that'll be drawing to a close in 7 chapters time. Then, when I'm finished with that novel and before I do the sequel, I'll update more on this novel. Please forgive me! This might not happen, but I really want to get the other one done and dusted. Keep reviewing, following and favouriting! They are what keep me going:') I love you guys!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__It's back;)! As promised, now that I'm Having Jay Brown's Baby has come to an end, I'll be focusing on this novel for a bit! So let's begin then shall we? Let's hope you remember what happened last time!_

…

Lola stared at Jay's phone; either him and Emily have cringey little code names for one another or Jay has a girlfriend which he hasn't told her about yet. Lola frowned to herself, she thought that her and Jay were best friends- how could he not have told her whether he has a secret girlfriend or not?!

Lola jolted as she heard creaking from the staircase. Lola shifted away from the phone as she eyed up the kitchen anxiously as she heard Jay enter the kitchen. "You ready to go?" He asked.

Lola turned to Jay, "Erm yeah," She stuttered. "Let's go!"

Like lightening, Lola darted out the back of the Mitchell household. Jay raised his eyebrow as he followed her.

"Jay."

Jay and Lola turned around to find Phil standing in the doorway.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Lola looked at her grandfather's cousin in horror, "I was only talking to you like 5 minutes ago!"

"Well it doesn't take you long to get from the café to here," Phil replied like it was obvious. The husky man then turned to Jay, "You still didn't tell me about your date with Emily?"

Lola gulped as she looked down. How she would kill to be in Emily's shoes, or in Minnie's even if she even existed. She would love to have at least one date with Jay, not just because she likes him, but because she could rub it in that Abi Branning's face whenever she got the chance!

"Erm, we just saw each other as friends to be honest Phil," Jay explained, scratching his chin. "We'll still remain in touch!"

Phil nodded. At least he didn't bite Jay's head off…yet.

"Fair enough," Phil had seemed to understand. "By the way, if you and Lola are stopping off at the café for whatever, steer clear of the Branning Princess." Phil handed Jay's phone to him in which Jay had nearly forgotten. Jay gasped thanking Phil as he clasped his mobile within the palm of his hand.

Jay and Lola looked at Phil with confusion written all over their faces.

"Abi Branning," Phil spat.

"Oh," Jay and Lola chorused. Lola grabbed Jay's hand, "C'mon bad boy, let's go!"

Lola dragged Jay out of the house. However, Jay caught a glance of Phil smirking at the tension between them. Jay yanked Lola's hand away as they began to walk casually down the path, heading towards the café. Jay went in before Lola as he headed over to the counter. He saw Abi sitting with Dexter as he helped her with her studies. She was giggling away as Dexter tested her on some topics. Her eyes began to wander off and had managed to find Jay gazing at her with love and passion held within his lenses. Abi gave out a small smile as she looked down blushing. It can be so annoying at times how he can still give me that effect, she thought. Dexter nudged Abi suggestively with a smirk on his face. Abi nudged Dexter back in embarrassment before she turned to her secret lover, who was chuckling silently at the tension.

"Have you ever heard of ladies first, Jay?!" Lola moaned as she marched over to the red head in frustration with her hands laid nicely on her hips. Jay jolted as he turned to Lola, "Huh?"

"I've just had Ian Beale moan at me for almost walking into him!"

"And that's my problem because?"

Lola sighed deeply as she rolled her eyes, "So you're not into Emily?" Lola had started to play with her fingers, grinning.

"I'm not into you either," Jay warned her.

"So," Lola looked up at Jay suggestively. "Who's Minnie?"

Abi felt her heart splatter out of her chest likewise with Jay at the mention of the name 'Minnie'.

"What's it to you?" Jay questioned as he folded his arms across his chest, trying to distract Lola whilst he thought of an excuse. "How have you heard of her?"

"She sent you a text on your phone," Lola bit her lip.

"I'll read it later," Jay shrugged, like he wasn't bothered. But him and Abi both knew for a fact that he was. The cells inside Jay were bouncing with eager and excitement. "Minnie's my girlfriend if you must know and its official! I just haven't told Phil yet."

"Oh right," Lola gave a fake smile.

"Don't look at my phone again," Jay spat. "I'm getting a doughnut!"

Jay turned to the counter in annoyance as Lola looked around the café. She spotted Abi and Dexter sitting at a table together. Lola snarled at Abi as she headed over to the table, "Scabi," Lola shivered.

"Go away Lola," Abi sighed, turning away.

"Not very nice is it," Lola teased before she turned to Dexter. She had noticed a sausage sleeping on his plate, "Alright," she smirked as she edged closer towards Abi's cousin. "Can I nick your sausage?" Lola asked suggestively.

"Do one," Dexter glared. Lola frowned as she headed back towards Jay who was glaring at her.

"Move," Jay spat as he pushed Lola forcefully out of the door. Jay turned to face Abi and winked at her quickly before leaving the café to spend that dreadful day with Saint Lola Pearce.

…

"You've been on that phone nearly all day," Lola groaned as she sucked on her ice lolly. Jay was smiling down at his mobile as he typed away. It was late afternoon and they were sitting at the pier. Lola had suggested that they should watch the sunset as she'd love to see the view from the pier as she had considered it to be spectacular!

"Just watch the sunset," Jay muttered, as he was sitting on the wooden bench whereas Lola was leaning across the bannister taking in the view of the sand, the sea and the beautiful colours of the sky as the sun was about to set. Lola turned round, "Is it Minnie?"

Jay glared at Lola, "What's it to you?"

"Why are you glaring at me? You've had it in for me all day!"

"Yeah, because you annoy me," Jay spat.

"Ugh, you're such a dick," Lola mumbled as she turned back to the sea. Jay rolled his eyes as he leant his hand on his chin, staring at Lola. He had no intention to why he was staring, he didn't find her attractive, she was just this matchstick who thinks she's the latest Cheryl Cole. If Jay could push Lola off the pier and get away with it, he would!

Lola suddenly got a message on her mobile. She frowned as she pulled it out of her clutch and opened the message.

"Oh it's from Pops," Lola informed Jay as she sat beside him. "We're going to dinner round your place, family dinner."

"Oh great," Jay rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lola asked sympathetically. "Tell me." Lola placed her hand firmly on Jay's shoulder, which he immediately jerked away.

"I'm fine," Jay snapped.

"You miss Abi, don't you?"

Jay turned to Lola, shooting daggers towards her, "No, I miss Minnie!"

Lola stifled a laugh, "You only saw her last night?"

"Yeah, but she's gone to Costa Rica for eight months on a course," Jay lied.

"When did you two get together?"

"Last night, we've known each other ages!"

Lola nodded, "Nice. Do you think it will work out?"

"Of course," Jay smiled confidently.

"It's eight months Jay," Lola tried to reason.

"I don't care," Jay interrupted. "We're going to make this work!"

Then there was the awkward silence. That was when Jay had realised that Abi actually went to Costa Rica for eight weeks. They weren't together, they had been torn apart by then, but her family couldn't stop bragging about it. It was like a posh family bragging about their kin getting accepted into this high rated university.

…

"You alright darlin'?" Tanya asked as she had returned home from a day's work at the salon to find her youngest daughter sitting down at the kitchen table, completing coursework.

"Yeah," Abi mumbled.

"You want tea?" Tanya offered as the kettle started to boil.

"Erm, yes please."

"Are you doing anything later?" Tanya wondered as she sat down opposite.

"Wasn't planning on it, why? Unless it's rather spontaneous."

"Well I was planning on having this romantic dinner with your father at half 9. He's at this business meeting and won't be back until late which gives me more preparation."

"So you're asking for me and Lauren to leave the house?"

"Yes."

Abi nodded, "I'm sure that I can arrange something!"

With that, Abi lifted herself from the kitchen table as she left the kitchen with a huge smile painted across her face, showing her dimples. It was an opportunity to sneakily head out to meet Jay. She paced into her bedroom as she unhooked her mobile from its charger and texted away to her lover.

…

"We're back," Jay called out as he held open the kitchen door for Lola. His voice had echoed throughout the entire Mitchell household. Lola shivered as she waddled through the door closing the door behind her.

"It's freezing out there," Lola stuttered as she huddled closer to Jay.

Jay shifted away, "Don't," he told her sternly.

Lola smirked as she turned to Jay, "Oh yeah, your girlfriend wouldn't like it!"

Jay gritted his teeth Shirley had entered the kitchen.

"You're just in time for dinner," Shirley proclaimed as she opened the oven. "Everyone's in the living room!"

Jay nodded as he led Lola into the living room. They were all sitting round the table. Lola exchanged smiles with Billy as she went over to sit in the empty spot inbetween her grandfather and Phil. Jay glanced over at the empty spot between Ben and Heather. He shrugged as he went and sat inbetween the two of them.

"Hev, can I have some help with bringing out the food please?" Shirley called to her best friend from the kitchen. Heather shot out of her seat as she hurried into the kitchen. Jay smirked as he watched how Heather literally ran into the kitchen. Food made every day perfect with her, well doesn't it with most people?

"Everything alright?" Ben muttered to Jay, edging closer to him.

Jay turned to Ben to find that Ben was staring at Jay, waiting for a response. "Yeah, everything's fine," Jay shifted.

"Ben, did you know that Jay has a girlfriend?" Lola blurted out, grinning at Jay. Ben noticed the tension between Lola and Jay before a smile awakened on his lips, "You two have _finally _hooked up?!"

Everyone on the table was intrigued in the latest Mitchell gossip.

"What's going on?" Shirley wondered as her and Heather began to put plates of food in front of everyone on the table.

"Jay and Lola are together," Ben announced with pride. Ben has always wanted his 'brother' and cousin to get together.

"No we're not," Jay said, bitterly. He glared over at Lola, ordering her to not say another word.

"I thought you and Emily decided to remain friends?" Phil inquired, out of suspicion.

"We are," Jay gulped.

"It's this girl called Minnie," Lola announced, grinning.

The table exchanged looks between one another, not knowing what to think. Jay's eyes were frozen onto Lola as daggers had been aimed towards her, "You bitch," he mimed. Lola started to grin even more than she was.

"I can't say I've heard that name before," Phil admitted.

"Reminds me of Disney," Billy pointed out.

"So, when will you be taking her home with you Jay?" Heather started to get all giddy.

"Not until another eight months," Jay muttered.

Phil raised his eyebrow, "Why not?"

"She's on a course in Costa Rica," Jay shrugged, like it was nothing.

Phil sighed as he picked up his fork, "Well, as long as you're happy!"

"I am," Jay smiled as he began to dig into his food.

…

An hour later, Abi was curled up on the sofa watching Twilight. The films always made her day brighter whenever she watched them, she loved the romance between Edward and Bella- it was unbreakable!

"Alright Abs," Lauren sighed as she sat beside her younger sibling. "Twilight again?" She groaned.

"What's up?" Abi asked.

"Jake can't make tonight."

"Well, maybe he's busy?"

"It's been three days in a row, Abs."

"Oh," Abi frowned.

Just at that moment, Tanya walked in holding Abi's mobile with a grin on her face. Her two daughters looked at their mother strangely.

"What?" Abi frowned.

"Who's Mickey?" Tanya wondered.

"What?!" Abi exclaimed as she snatched the phone away from Tanya's grasp. She observed the home screen when she realised that there was a missed call from 'Mickey'.

"He's just a friend," Abi muttered, trying to shake it off.

Lauren peered over her sister's shoulder, "Oh yeah, a friend with a kiss at the end of his name? He's your boyfriend isn't he," Lauren nudged Abi grinning.

Tanya gasped, "You never told me you had a new boyfriend, Abi?!"

"Well…I do," Abi admitted, looking down at the floor as her face turned a light shade of pink.

"How long has it been?" Tanya asked.

"Two days."

"Awe, it's still all new then," Tanya kissed the top of Abi's head, "I'm glad you're moving completely on from Jay- he's a scumbag, the whole family!"

"Yeah," Abi pulled a fake smile. Jay wasn't a scumbag at all, the Mitchells, yes. But not Jay, not her gorgeous fiery red head. Her prince charming. Above all, the sneaky remark was that her family had no idea what so ever that Jay is cast as Mickey. Mwahaha!

…

Jay was pulling on his black puffer coat when it was five minutes away from 9pm.

"Where are you going?" Lola walked into the kitchen.

"Out…on my own," Jay told her sternly.

"I've got to go to bed early anyway, Lexi's coming round in the morning!"

"Oh," Jay responded. "Bye then."

With that, Jay began walking down the ghostly market as he pulled out his phone. He grinned as he read the text:

_**Minnie x**_

_**I'm in the summer house, can't wait to see you! Xxxx**_

Jay sighed happily as he put his phone in his pocket and had begun to pace down the market.


	8. Chapter 8

Abi was leaning against the wooden wall of the summer house. Her heart skipped a beat when the door opened to reveal Jay grinning like a love sick teenager. He hopped into the summer house, locking the door behind him as Abi walked over to him, swinging her arms around his neck as she kissed him with love, determination and passion. Jay teased Abi by biting her bottom lip softly as his arms enveloped round her waist.

"Holding back all day have you Miss Branning," Jay whispered, stroking the bottom of her chin with his thumb when they had eventually pulled away from their embraced kiss.

"You can talk," Abi grinned before letting out a moan, "Why does it have to be like this? I'm tired of keeping this a secret!"

Jay sighed, "Me too, whenever I see you, I just want to grab you and kiss and cuddle you! When we're together, it's like no one else in the world exists. I have so much love to give to you Abi!"

"I feel the same," Abi admitted. "I want to be with you always, no matter what anyone thinks."

Jay grabbed Abi's hands as he held them in his, "We have to tell them soon y'know. My so called family already know about us. Lola found a contact ID on my phone- Minnie and told the family over dinner. She saw the text message." Abi could tell that Jay was nervous when he told her this.

"My mum and Lauren know too," Abi bit her bottom lip. "You tried calling me and mum saw the missed call."

"I rang you to tell you that my family know," Jay explained.

Abi nodded before giving out a sort of laugh, "Thank god they don't know who Mickey and Minnie really are!"

"Yes and it needs to stay that way for the time being," Jay told her sternly.

"But what if they end up finding out?! Will we have to break up?" Abi gulped, "I can't deal with losing you again Jay."

"I won't let our families rip us apart," Jay promised. "Never again."

Jay's face edged closer towards Abi's as he clasped her lips in his. Abi deepened the kiss as both of their eyelids had begun to flutter closed. However, they both jolted and took a step back when they suddenly heard a plant pot being knocked over from outside the summer house.

"What was that?" Abi demanded.

"I don't know," Jay responded as he looked behind him anxiously. "Could be just the wind."

Abi arched her eyebrow folding her arms across her chest, "What wind Jay? We would have heard it!"

Jay turned to Abi when he noticed that her eyes were burning up with flesh fluid. "Hey," Jay soothed as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "It's going to be okay!"

"What if we were being watched? What if that person spreads it round the square? Oh god, what if our families find out? Oh god," Abi began to ramble on as she inhaled the air slightly. Jay preventing her from panicking by laying a soft and gentle kiss onto her sweet and delicate lips.

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise," Jay reassured as he tucked a strand of Abi's bouncy blonde hair behind her ear. "Whatever happens, nothing will tear us apart, not again."

"You promise?" Abi looked up into his eyes.

"Forever," Jay whispered.

…

Abi was spreading lip gloss across her lips the next morning as she was getting ready for college. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the lip gloss dropped back into the makeup bag. She had to go downstairs considering that she had to eat before attending her day of studies. This meant that she had to face her family in which Abi was dreading that morning. What if one of her family members saw her and Jay together last night? She was dreading it, she'd get it in the neck. Maybe I should go and get something in the café, she thought to herself. She didn't hesitate on that thought considering that she immediately slipped on her light pink coat and grabbed her bag before lunging towards the staircase.

"You having no breakfast Abi? You can't go to college on an empty stomach," Max called out from the kitchen table. Abi's head turned at a 90 degree angle as she spotted her family staring at her.

"Erm, I said that I'll meet Bernadette for breakfast," Abi stuttered. "I'll see you later," Abi smiled sweetly before scarpering out of the house. She quickly walked through the square, heading towards the café. She felt everyone's eyes lingering on her. She could feel her own heart beat like it was going to pump out of her chest, she felt her palms sweating. She wasn't thinking straight. She suddenly bumped into someone hard, "Oh I'm sorry!" Abi quickly apologised. She looked up to notice that Jay was standing in front of her. "Jay," she gasped.

"You alright?" Jay asked, concerned.

Abi looked behind her as she realised where she was. She was standing outside the Square gardens and if her family were to look out of the window, they would see them straight away. Abi really wanted to jump in Jay's arms and never leave, but she couldn't. She had to protect their relationship, for better or worse.

"Get lost," Abi said, bitterly as she barged past him and headed towards the market. She could feel Jay's eyes linger on her with hurt. How much it hurt her to say that to him, she could feel herself crying inside, but she had no choice. Abi took a deep breath as she entered the café. It was surprisingly empty. Oh my god, what if the whole Square is hacking a plan, Abi thought as she started to get paranoid. Abi shook it off. That wasn't possible. Walford isn't a movie.

"What can I get you Abi?" Lucy asked, interrupting Abi's thoughts.

"Oh, just a blueberry muffin please," Abi said quickly. Lucy looked back at Abi like she suspected something. Oh my god what if it's Lucy?! Abi thought. Yes, Lucy is Lauren's oldest and dearest friend but she knows how big her gob is. If Lucy knows, then it will soon get towards her family.

"Eww," Lola commented slyly as she stood beside Abi waiting to order something. What if it's Lola?

"What do you want Lola?" Abi sighed, "I can't be dealing with you!"

"Nothing," Lola smirked. "I noticed you with Jay just now."

Abi gulped, "I was telling him to leave me alone."

"Good, cos I want you right away from him. He has a girlfriend now!" Lola threatened.

"Well, good for him," Abi snapped. Lola was about to say something else before Lucy dropped the muffin bag on the counter. Abi slammed the money down on the counter, taking the muffin bag and storming out of the café. She could feel Lucy and Lola's eyes lingering onto her back. Not very nice lingering eyes either, very evil and curious.

…

Later that day, Jay was bending over the car's bonnet as he was fixing the engine. He was concentrating on fixing the engine with a silver spanner when a masculine voice approached the garage as he spoke to Phil. Jay recognised the voice. He gradually removed himself the bonnet and lifted his head up which prevented him from bashing his head on the bonnet's roof. Jay turned around to find Dexter Hartman standing there in his brown puffer coat. Abi Branning's cousin.

"I'm looking for a job," Dexter said awkwardly. "And working in a place like this seems interesting," Dexter gestured the garage.

"Have you had any experience?" Phil inquired.

"Well I fix my mates' bikes and mopeds etcetera." Dexter shrugged.

Phil sighed, "Well I can give you a trial run and see how it goes." He insisted as he pointed his arm towards Jay, who was standing there casually. "This is Jay, he's around the same age as you, he'll show you the basics while I nip out for a coffee!" With that Phil trolloped out of the Arches, heading towards the café. Dexter and Jay exchanged looks.

"You're Abi's cousin right?" Jay hinted.

"Yeah," Dexter smiled. "You're her boyfriend, right?" Dexter winked at Jay.

"Yeah," Jay said in a hushed tone. "But we're keeping it on the very down low, we can't have our families finding out. We're trusting you not to tell anyone Dex."

Dexter nodded immediately, "You can trust me 100 percent." He crossed his heart.

Jay smiled at Dexter as he started to show Dexter the basics. Before they knew it, Dexter was helping him fix the engine.

"Were you out last night?" Jay wondered.

"Yeah, was with my dad down the allotments why?" Dexter asked, pulling a strange face at Jay.

Jay sighed with relief, "So you were the one that saw me and Abi and knocked down the plant pot then?!" Jay beamed with delight, "Or your dad?!"

Confusion was painted throughout Dexter's face, "That wasn't me bruv, we were only there for fifteen minutes to pick out dad's pitch, y'know."

Dexter watched as Jay's jaw dropped instantly. "Hey, is everything alright bruv?"

"Someone saw me and Abi last night," Jay stumbled. "And we don't know who it was."

"Oh shit," Dexter's eyes widened. "Well whatever happens, stick together yeah?"

"Definitely, and that's a promise," Jay confirmed.

…

Abi was on the bus which was heading back to Walford. She had music playing on her headphones as she inhaled the music into her mind, letting the melodies take over her life for a short time.

"You alright Abi," Holly, who was one of Abi's best friends, smiled at her as she sat beside her. Abi pulled out one of her earphones smiling elegantly. "Hiya!"

"I was at the allotments in your area last night," Holly pointed out, wanting to share the gossip with her dearest friend.

"Oh yeah?" Abi perked up in hope that Holly was the one that had knocked over the plant pot. "I was there last night too, I didn't see you!"

"Was you?" Holly gasped. "How come I didn't see you? I must be getting blind," she joked.

Abi stifled a laugh, "Yeah!"

…

Abi closed the front door behind her as she returned from her day at college. She entered the living room as she dumped her bag onto the sofa, to face Lauren who was sitting on the armchair. Previously, Lauren had been watching TV but as soon as Abi entered, her eyes darted onto her.

"Where's mum and dad?" Abi inquired as she sat down on the sofa.

"Out," Lauren said. "Oscar's round a friend's."

"Oh right," Abi smiled as she turned to the TV, watching what was on. Lauren grabbed the remote and switched off the TV before slowly dropping it down onto the coffee table. "Why did you turn the TV off?" Abi asked out of curiosity.

"I wanted to talk to you," Lauren announced as she sat back in the armchair.

Abi shifted, "What about?"

"How's Mickey?" Lauren smiled sweetly.

"He's great thanks," Abi responded.

"And how are you and him doing as a couple?" Lauren asked.

"We're fine," Abi confirmed.

"Does he know about Jay and how you were snogging his face off last night?!" Lauren began to raise her voice.

Abi's eyes opened more as she gulped. Her whole body started to feel numb. Her palms started to sweat.

"Lauren," Abi gasped.

"Abi, this stops now," Lauren told her sternly. "I've decided not to tell mum and dad or any of the family but this can't happen again. Think of Mickey, think of how he'd feel if he found out. You're finally moving on and things are looking up, don't ruin that, please. I beg you!"

"It was just a silly kiss," Abi lied. "It won't happen again."

"It better not!" Lauren warned before standing up. "Anyway, I'm off to meet Jake. I'll see you later!"

With that, Lauren slipped on her black leather jacket and headed out the house with her bag in hand, leaving her younger sister mortified. She immediately got her phone out and started texting 'Mickey':

_**I need to see you…now! Xxx**_

Abi pressed send. She sat there anxiously waiting for a reply. She jumped when she heard her mobile vibrate. She grasped her phone as she read the text message:

_**Mickey x**_

_**I'm at the Arches, come over? I'm on my own, I'll close the garage doors xxx**_

Abi sighed with relief as she got up. She already had her pink coat on. She tucked her phone away in her coat pocket as she scrambled out of the house and rushed over to the Arches. When she faced the Arches, the doors were shut. However, one of the doors was kept a jar. Abi's eyes fluttered closed for a second before she looked round the area to find that it was like a ghost town. Abi took a deep breath as she entered the Arches. She smirked as she closed the door behind her slowly and quietly as she wanted to humour the moment of Jay in his own world, dancing to Robbie Williams. He didn't even notice Abi.

"Having fun?" Abi smirked a minute later. Jay jolted as he spun around to see the love of his life.

"Abs, you scared the shit out of me," Jay said, putting his hand on his heart and taking deep breaths.

"Where's Phil and AJ?" Abi asked.

"Phil's monitoring the club for the rest of the day whereas AJ had to leave early and Dexter's gone to get coffee."

"Dexter?"

"Yeah, Phil gave him a job. So what was the rush to see me then?"

"It was Lauren, she was the one that knocked over the plant pot. She saw us!"

"What?!"

"She thinks that I cheated on Mickey with you!"

"So she doesn't know that I'm Mickey?" Jay smirked.

"No she doesn't."

"We have to be more careful," Jay sighed.

"How are we going to do that? We're being as careful as we possibly can!"

"Maybe we should try sneaking out in the middle of the night more often or when we meet up, go somewhere that's out of Walford," Jay suggested.

"Good idea," Abi agreed. "Let's do that!"

They suddenly froze when they heard Phil talk to someone nearby the Arches. Jay and Abi stared at each other as they could hear each other's panic from inside.

"Quick, under there," Jay ushered as he pushed Abi forcefully but gently into the hole where the car stood. Abi jumped into the hole as she knelt down into the corner. Jay chucked a beige blanket towards Abi, "Cover yourself." Abi immediately covered herself with the blanket, whereas Jay stood up casually behind the car just as Phil entered the Arches…


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright Phil," Jay murmured, shifting a bit.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked, his eyebrow arched.

"Oh erm, just went to get a spanner," Jay lied as he held up the metal spanner which was gripped within the palm of his hand.

Phil stared at him for a few seconds before he went over to his desk and started to sort through the papers. Jay walked back over to the bonnet of the car anxiously as he continued to fix the engine. He noticed his hand tremble as he twisted the knob inside the engine. "Thought you were spending the rest of the day at the club?"

"I've just come to collect some paper work," Phil responded, sounding distracted. He grasped a file of documents, sliding them under his arm. "See you later!"

Jay watched Phil storm out of the Arches. He took a deep breath as I jumped down into the ditch. He grinned as he pulled the blanket away from Abi dropping it to the floor. Abi looked like she was going to cry.

"What's up?" Jay asked, concerned.

"Phil Mitchell," Abi whimpered as tears began to roll down her face. "If he saw me then we would be finished! He could of hurt you," Abi started to adjust Jay's outfit. Jay smiled sadly at Abi as he kissed her forehead, "Whatever happens, I'm never going to leave you."

"Promise?" Abi sniffed.

"With all my heart," Jay whispered, as he planted a sweet kiss on Abi's lips.

"Jay, I'm back," Dexter called making Abi jump, causing her to bash her head against the bottom of the car. Jay slapped his hand against his mouth as he started laughing hysterically. Abi glared at her boyfriend.

"Jay," Dexter peered under the car. "Oh alright cuz!"

"Ssshh," Abi hissed. She leaped up as she got back up onto the surface of the Arches.

"What you doing?" Dexter inquired as Jay joined the two of them, "I mean, I thought that you two were on the down low." He indicated the two of them with his index finger.

"We are," Abi confirmed. "I just had to see Jay urgently."

"Ah, I see," Dexter nodded. "I see you can be very clumsy Jay!"

Jay looked at Dexter confused, "Huh?"

"I heard you bash your head on the bottom of the car," Dexter smirked.

"That wasn't me, that was Abi," Jay confirmed. Abi looked down embarrassed with her cheeks turning a light shade of pink when Dexter had burst out laughing along with Jay.

Abi stifled a laugh, "Anyway, I need to get back. Jay, will I be seeing you later?" She walked to the side of him, stroking down the inside of his arm as she battered her eyelashes.

"Of course baby," Jay grinned as he kissed her full on the mouth which made Dexter cringe.

"Get a room," Dexter shivered.

Jay and Abi glared at Dexter, believing that he was a kill joy. Jay stuck his middle finger up at Dexter, which made Abi laugh.

"I'll text you later, yeah?" Jay smiled warmly at his girlfriend. Abi nodded, smiling.

"See you later," she responded before heading out of the Arches. Lola bashed into her as they faced one another. Lola was snarling at Abi.

"You just can't keep away can you?" Lola said, spitefully.

"I actually came to see my cousin if that's alright with you!" Abi backfired. Lola grabbed Abi's arm, squeezing it hard, pushing her forcefully against the wall. Abi shrieked.

"Get it into your thick brainless pathetic little skull Scabi," Lola spat. "Jay has a new girlfriend, get a grip and stop chasing after him, he wouldn't want a dog like you. In fact, I can't really see what he saw in ya, you're a skank, look at that state of ya!"

"LOLA!" Jay screamed. Lola lost grip of Abi's arm as it had dropped back to her side. The two girls looked towards Jay and Dexter who were glaring at her with rage and anger painted across their faces.

"You alright cuz?" Dexter asked Abi, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Abi said, stiffly. "I have to go!" With that, Abi walked briskly towards her house. She bashed into Lauren.

"Abi, are you alright?" Lauren asked, "What's happened?"

Abi broke down, "Lola attacked me outside the Arches, just cos I was there, she thinks I was there for Jay, but I went there to see Dexter as he works there now. Jay and Dexter stopped her."

"I aint having that," Lauren bellowed, rubbing her younger sister's back. "You get inside, is Lola still there?"

"I think so."

"You get inside, I'm going over there!" Lauren instructed Abi as she stormed over to the Arches, aware that Abi was calling after her but she was being adamant.

…

"I was actually protecting your relationship with Minnie actually," Lola spat at Jay, trying to defend herself.

"I don't care, Abi came to see Dexter," Jay yelled. "Abi's innocent, she's done nothing wrong and she never did anything wrong! Don't you get it? We're all innocent in this feud yet we have to suffer!" Jay knew that he shouldn't have said that, but it just slipped.

"OI!"

The three of them turned round to notice that Lauren was marching towards them.

"What do you think you're playing at attacking my sister? She was here to see my cousin, not Jay! Get a grip of yourself for god sake!" Lauren screamed in Lola's face.

"Well she's the one flouncing herself in front of Jay, trying to impress him- he has a girlfriend!" Lola screamed back at Lauren.

"Yeah and Abi has a boyfriend- Mickey, if you must know!"

Lola looked down and took a step back.

Lauren stifled a laugh, "That's right. So your assumptions were wrong Miss Pearce!"

Lola looked up at Lauren, "Whatever!" She then turned to the boys, "Thanks for sticking up for me!" With that, Lola stormed off. Lauren watched the young blonde walk away with a smirk sketched onto her lips before she turned back to the boys. "Dexter, get back to work please," Lauren ordered before turning to Jay. "As for you Jay, I'd like a word!"

Jay gulped as he leant against the fence to the play park. Jay and Lauren watched as Dexter headed back into the Arches. Lauren glared at Jay, her daggering eyes stabbing him in the face.

"I saw you and my sister last night," Lauren said, coldly. "Nice snog was it?"

Jay shifted a bit as he looked down.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Lauren spat.

"Don't tell me what to do," Jay retorted, looking at Lauren coldly. "You're the one that dropped her knickers for her own cousin, you sicko!"

Lauren slapped Jay hard round the face, making his cheek turn a bright red. "Respect your elderlies, Jay!"

"I was in the same year as you at school," Jay smirked rubbing his cheek.

"That's why I don't want my sister ever seeing you again because look at ya," Lauren looked him up and down slyly. "You're just some chav who thinks that he's got what it takes! She deserves better than you. I've told Abi to stay away from you cos I know that she can do so much better and plus she has a boyfriend and by the sound of things, you have a girlfriend. I don't care how you go about with your life but I do care about how my sister goes about with hers and I don't want her ruining a fresh start for herself because of the likings of you! I mean it. Stay away or I will rip of your testicles with a chain saw."

Lauren turned on her heels as she walked off with dignity. Jay crossed his legs slightly at the thought of Lauren doing that to him, but it didn't seem to bother him.

…

Abi was finishing off an assignment on her laptop alone in her bedroom that evening when her mobile phone made a sweet melody. She picked up her phone to notice the caller ID 'Mickey x' flashing on her home screen. She accepted the call as she held the phone to her ear.

"My family are downstairs," Abi whispered.

"Oh well," Jay responded. "I needed to talk to you. Lauren threatened me to stay away from you."

"She will do that won't she? You seem to be forgetting that our families are arch enemies!"

"Yeah, I know, like I'd take any notice but before she got to the point I called her a sicko for sleeping with Joey!"

"It doesn't matter," Abi smiled. "I admit, it was wrong in a way but it isn't illegal. But still. We still need to act to the opposite family members like we hate each other don't we."

"True. Anyway, meet me in the tube station at 9pm? Which is in about an hour?"

"Yeah, I'll be there," Abi grinned. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Abi could sense Jay's smile through the phone. "See you later!"

"See ya," Abi hung up and continued with her assignment, smiling like mad at the fact of in an hour, she'll be reunited with her true love.

…

Abi sprinted down the stairwell with her handbag in hand and her coat hugging her body when it was ten minutes until 9pm. She peered her head through the living room doorway to find Tanya and Lauren huddled in the room on the sofa.

"Abi, I was just about to come and get you," Tanya beamed at her daughter.

"What's up?" Abi looked at her mother confused.

Tanya held up a wedding magazine excitedly, "Bridesmaids dresses!"

"Oh, I said I'd meet up with Bernadette," Abi lied as she shifted a strand of hair off her face.

Tanya frowned, "Can't it wait? I mean, I kicked your dad out the house specially! And it's getting late…"

"Yeah and plus you'll be seeing Bernadette at college tomorrow," Lauren pointed out.

Abi sighed in frustration. There was no way she was going to get out of this. "Fine," Abi said bluntly as she went and joined her mother and sister in the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning had seemed to have flashed past the next day. Abi had arranged to meet Jay round the corner from the college as her and Jay got given the afternoon off. Abi smiled as she rushed out of the college gates before walking down the street and turning the corner to come across her incredible red headed boyfriend who was leaning against the wall. A smile rose upon his lips as he noticed Abi standing there. Abi smiled like mad as she rushed over to him, flinging herself into his strong and warm arms.

"I'm sorry about last night," Abi muttered into Jay's neck as she breathed in his scent.

"That's ten times you've apologised now," Jay smirked as he looked into his girlfriend's eyes, taking both her hands in his. "And it's alright, I understand."

Abi smiled sadly, looking down. "I have something to show you," Jay grinned. Abi looked up at Jay, "Oh yeah and what could that _**possibly **_be?"

Jay scrambled through his coat pocket and gave Abi a piece of A4 paper which was folded into quarters. Abi looked at Jay confused before she unfolded the paper to find a picture of a luxury hotel room from a really nice hotel just outside of London.

"I've booked us the hotel for two weeks time," Jay smiled. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing," Abi was speechless. "How can you afford this though? Have you seen the price?"

"Let's just say that I've been getting all the bonuses for the past three weeks," Jay smirked.

Abi smiled. "You're amazing!" Abi's arms draped round Jay's neck as she kissed him with meaning, commitment and passion. When they broke apart, Abi observed the picture again.

"The room has a double bed," Abi pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm not asking for sex, I mean I wasn't even thinking about sex," Jay rambled on. "All I want is for us to spend more than a couple of hours together and instead, spend the whole evening together. I just want you to be in my arms till morning!"

Abi kissed him on the lips to stop him continuing, "Sounds perfect!"

"So you up for it?" Jay prompted.

"I'll have to check my diary," Abi teased.

Jay groaned as his arms curled around Abi's waist. "I do love you, you know?"

"I know you do," Abi smiled. "And I love you too."

…

Two weeks went by so fast. The day that Jay and Abi will be attending the hotel for the evening came as fast as lightening. As fast as the clappers. Abi was packing her rucksack that morning, inserting some last minute remaining items.

"You planning on running away?" Lauren joked as she entered the room.

Abi laughed, "No, I'm staying round Bernadette's tonight."

"Oh well, have fun," Lauren smiled.

"Thanks," Abi responded just as Lauren was leaving the room with her mobile in hand. Abi smiled to herself as she zipped up her rucksack. She had been looking forward to this day for the past fortnight. She considered that it would be typical for Walford residents if something went wrong. She was hoping that it wouldn't. She needed this time alone with Jay. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that tonight, she will be tucked up in Jay's arms. Abi slipped on her denim jacket, slinging her rucksack over one shoulder with her college bag on the other before heading downstairs. She entered the kitchen to where Max and Tanya were sitting enjoying some buttered toast. Lauren, on the other hand, was texting on her phone.

"I'm off to college, I'll see you tomorrow," Abi announced, smiling.

"Have a nice time," Tanya smiled at her daughter.

"See you Abs," Lauren mumbled, engrossed in her texting.

"No drinking," Max warned.

Abi rolled her eyes as she headed for the front door to leave for college. She headed over to the bus stop, her bags bashing behind her. She was waiting for her bus at the bus stop when Dexter walked over to her: "What's with all the bags?" Her cousin inquired.

Abi gestured for Dexter to come forward by twitching her index finger which indicated for him to come closer. Dexter leaned in closer to Abi.

"Me and Jay are spending the night together in a hotel," Abi whispered.

Dexter gasped, "You two aint gonna?" Dexter mock humped the air. Abi gaped at him, trying not to laugh, "Wasn't planning on it! Even if we did, it's legal, I'm 17."

"Yeah, well just make sure you're doing the right thing," Dexter warned.

Abi nodded, "I am."

Dexter smiled warmly at his younger cousin. "Well I'm only looking out for ya!"

"Yeah and I appreciate Dex, I really do," Abi beamed at him. "I mean, you're the only one that properly looks out for me without trying to create a war!"

Dexter gave Abi a friendly kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"See ya," Abi smiled as she watched Dexter walk in another direction.

…

Jay smiled to himself as he zipped up his black rucksack. Even though it would be ages until he had to meet Abi at the tube station, he still had to go to work until 3pm. Jay glided down the stairs as he went to accompany Phil in the living room, who was slumped in his armchair engrossed in some wild western film.

"I'm going down the Arches," Jay announced as he picked up the keys to the Arches from the coffee table and chucking them in the air before catching them within the clasp of his hand again.

Phil nodded, "You still staying round that old friend of yours tonight? What was his name?"

"Sam? Yeah I am," Jay lied.

"You can have the day off tomorrow considering that you haven't seen him for a while."

"I was going to ask that actually," Jay added, cheekily.

For Abi to get away with bunking college tomorrow as she wouldn't be able to get there on time, Abi would call into the college sick, meaning that her and Jay can spend tomorrow together if Jay was able to ditch work.

Phil looked at Jay raising his eyebrow, "Get to work. You can finish at three."

"Laters," Jay responded as he walked out the Mitchell house through the back door way.

…

The college day had passed. However, it did seem to go slow. Abi walked down the corridors of the college as she visited her locker on the third floor. She got out the key from her college bag as she unlocked her locker, revealing her rucksack. She pulled out the rucksack before locking the locker back up again and heading out of the college. She briskly walked down the streets as she headed towards the tube station. She entered the station and noticed Jay sitting on the metal seats with his black rucksack sitting beside him. When Jay had caught Abi's eye, he stood up dragging his rucksack behind him as he greeted his girlfriend by kissing her cheek. "Alright babe!"

"Yeah," Abi smiled.

Jay grabbed hold of Abi's hand as they made their way to the check in point to pay for their tickets before jumping onto the train.

…

The train came to a halt as it had reached Jay and Abi's destination. Jay looked to the side of him to find Abi sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He smiled down at her. He put it down to her having a long and hardworking day, plus trains can have that motion effect to make you fall asleep. Jay had gently begun to shake Abi, "Babe, babe," he whispered constantly.

Abi groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She sat upright, looking around the train as she adjusted her surroundings.

"Have we arrived?" Abi questioned Jay.

"Yeah, come on," Jay smiled. Abi returned the smile as they hopped off the train hand in hand. After they had collected their luggage, Jay grabbed hold of a taxi. Abi climbed into the taxi buckling herself in whilst Jay loaded the boot with their luggage. Soon after, Jay joined Abi as he buckled himself in before draping his arm round Abi and holding her closely.

"Where you off to?" The taxi driver inquired.

"Brooklyn Hotel please mate," Jay responded as he laid back in the seat, kissing the top of Abi's head.

Within a good twenty minutes, the taxi parked outside Brooklyn Hotel.

"That'll be £15 please, sir," the taxi driver commanded.

Jay scrambled into his coat pocket, dragging out a ten pound note along with a five pound note before he handed it over to the driver. "Cheers mate," he thanked the man who drove him and his love interest to the hotel where their romantic evening shall take place.

Jay opened the door as he jumped out of the car, holding the door open for Abi with a warm and genuine smile performing on his lips. Abi smiled as she turned to the taxi driver: "Thanks," she muttered before she jumped into Jay's arms just as the taxi driver stepped out of the taxi to help them with their luggage. Once given their luggage, the taxi driver stepped back into the taxi, turned on the ignition and drove away.

Jay turned to Abi, "Come on then gorgeous."

Jay's arm swung around Abi's shoulders as they entered the hotel. Jay checked into the hotel under the name of 'Brown'. It had taken reception a while for them to verify the information given. The reception gracefully unhooked one of the keys from the key rack, slipping it onto the desk.

"You're room 183. You have to be checked out by two," she told Jay and Abi sternly.

Jay nodded as he took the key in his hand. "Cheers."

With that, Jay grabbed Abi's hand as he dragged her into the lift which took them up to the first floor. The lift made a merry pinging sound as the doors open revealing the allocated floor. Jay and Abi stepped out of the lift as they strolled right to the end of the corridor.

Jay found the waiting hotel room, opening the door. He pushed it wide open as he stepped in with Abi following behind him. Once Abi had walked in, Jay shut the door firmly behind them before they both dropped their rucksacks outside the bathroom.

"Looks cosy don't it," Jay commented as he observed the room.

"Yeah, it's lovely," Abi nodded. She then sighed heavily. Jay turned to her confused, "What's up?"

"It's just a shame we can't be here forever," Abi frowned.

"Yeah I know, at least we can spend tonight not worrying about our feuding families or being caught out." Jay suggested.

Abi nodded, "Yeah, this is all perfect. Now I definitely know that all I need is standing in front of me."

Jay smiled as he ran his hand through his secret lover's bouncy blonde hair, "You're my everything," he whispered.

"You're my world," Abi responded with a soft and lingering whisper.


	11. Chapter 11

Jay and Abi were lying on their bed wrapped up in each other's arms, in their hotel room. They were engrossed in the TV as some Harry Potter film was being played. It wasn't long until the credits had begun to roll.

"Wanna go out for some food?" Jay suggested as he traced his fingers through her hair. "I hear that McDonalds is the bomb," he smirked. Abi rolled her eyes laughing as she looked up at her boyfriend, "How romantic!"

"I know," Jay continued to smirk.

Abi sighed happily as she rolled off the bed, "Well I'm going to top up on my makeup then!"

Jay sat up on the bed as he looked at the beautiful figure of his goddess from behind, "You don't need makeup, you look beautiful without it!"

"You've never seen me without makeup," Abi grinned.

"Well as you are then!" Jay smiled.

Abi giggled as she leant down and kissed Jay on the lips softly. "I won't be long," she murmured before heading into the bathroom and locking the door behind her with her makeup bag in tow. Jay sighed happily as he turned his head to the side just as Abi's handbag fell of the chair. He shuffled off the bed and bent down to put the fallen items back into her bag when he came across a box of condoms. Biting his bottom lip, he picked up the box of condoms with anxiety as he observed them.

"Forgot my hair brush," Abi came flooding out of the bathroom with a bounce to her walk as she began to head over to the dressing table. Jay's body was stiff and his eyes were froze onto the box of contraception. Abi grabbed her hair brush before turning to Jay who was knelt down with his back to her, with the box of condoms in the clutch of his hand. Abi's jaw dropped and her eyes widened before taking a gulp. She felt her body go numb. She couldn't identify Jay's reaction.

Jay gradually rose to his feet keeping the condoms in his hands and turned to face Abi, his eyebrow arched.

"Why was there condoms in your bag?"

Abi was speechless. She didn't know what to say. "I-I…"

Jay walked towards her, "Well?"

"I knew you'd be angry," Abi sighed as she looked away.

"I'm not angry," Jay confirmed. "I'm just confused as to why you have condoms in your bag. I mean, I thought you weren't ready for that?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Abi looked away from him as she began to tie her hair up in a ponytail.

"Well that's what I thought."

"That was like a year ago Jay," Abi snapped. She didn't mean to snap. She was just embarrassed. She felt her cheeks flash from pale to a dash of light pink.

"Abi, what is going on?" Jay pleaded with her.

"I'm so in love with you Jay," Abi sighed. A hint of a smile started to perform on Jay's lips. "I was sitting in college today and Bernadette started talking about sex and I just started to imagine doing it with you and how it felt so right, how it made me feel right inside." Abi touched her heart. "But yeah, that's just a pathetic excuse!" With that, Abi stormed out of the hotel room leaving Jay stranded.

…

Abi was sitting on a sofa in the hotel lounge, swishing a glass of orange juice in her hand. She stared down at the orange juice failing to wipe out the thought of her acting like a fool in front of Jay. She had been sitting there for about ten minutes.

"There you are," a masculine voice sighed.

Abi looked up to find Jay standing above her before sitting down beside her. Abi placed the orange juice down on the table.

"Well you've found me now," Abi stated the obvious.

Jay draped his arm around her shoulders. "What's up babe? Is this about me finding the condoms?"

Abi shifted away from Jay before digging her head into her hands. "I made myself look like an idiot!"

Jay looked at her confused, "Why?"

"It was out of the blue. It was unexpected."

"Most first times are," Jay reassured. "It's better that way."

Abi looked at him, "So you want to have sex with me?"

"Do you?"

"Right now it just feels so right."

"It's cos we are so right for each other, perfect in fact," Jay spoke warmly and softly, acting slightly vain but him and Abi both knew that he was right.

Abi looked deeply into Jay's eyes whilst Jay gazed into hers, letting the love and affection spreading between them. Abi's face edged closer to Jay's as her eyes fluttered closed. Jay's face edged closer, allowing his eyes to flutter to a close as their lips combined into a deep and passionate kiss.

…

The door burst open as Jay guided Abi into the room with their arms were wrapped around one another engrossed in some heavy kissing. Both of them were moaning softly in each other's mouths as their lips assault one another's with their tongues both fighting for dominance.

As Jay and Abi got further into the room, Jay kicked the door making the door slam shut. Jay guided his girlfriend over to their bed as she lay flat down on the bed, her lips never leaving his. Jay leaned over as he continued to kiss her lips before leaving trails of kisses up and down her neck. For a moment, he gazed into the eyes of Abi Branning.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Jay asked.

Abi nodded slowly with a smile of reassurance and commitment. Jay grinned as he took his top off revealing to Abi all the amazing body work he has to offer her. Abi gaped at his body as she watched him lean down to kiss her again. Abi grinned as she bit on Jay's bottom lip softly but tenderly.

Their kissing had gotten heavier and before they knew it, clothes were being scattered across the hotel room to commence the passionate love making for the very first time.

…

Jay groaned in pleasure as he rolled off of Abi after making deep and passionate love to her under the covers for hours on end. Abi giggled whilst gasping for breath at the exotic pleasure he had given her. Jay looked up at the ceiling as he panted for breath before he felt his penis start to go soft again. He took a look under the duvet as he filed off the condom and tied it in a knot before reaching out towards the bin.

Abi took a peek under the duvet. She tensed when she saw drops of blood on the sheets. She bit her bottom lip. She had just lost her virginity. And she didn't regret it at all. She lost it to the man that she loved more than anything in the world. Jay was the love of her life.

"It's alright babe," Jay faced Abi as he touched her shoulder comfortingly. Abi turned to the man she had just made love to as she noticed him smiling warmly at her.

"I can't believe what we've just did," Abi laughed. She couldn't quite believe it herself. She had never expected for a girl like herself to have sex, ever!

Jay chuckled, "Yeah, it was amazing." Jay pulled Abi into his arms, fastening his arms around his beautiful lady, kissing her forehead tenderly. Abi smiled, tracing circles on Jay's chest.

"Are you alright?" He asked considering that he had just taken her virginity and how girls losing their virginity hurts them.

Abi nodded, "I'm fine…just starting to feel slightly queasy now."

"You think you're gonna be sick?"

"It's completely normal." Abi reassured, "And no, it's not exactly symptoms of pregnancy. Symptoms don't exactly show as soon as it's conceived."

"I'm not that stupid Abs," Jay smirked. "Anyway, what you trying to say? You want babies with me now?" He started to tease.

"Maybe," Abi giggled.

"Maybe one day we will," Jay planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I hope so," Abi smiled.

"Me too."

Abi just beamed at her boyfriend. She had always wondered how she captured the heart of someone as amazing as Jay Mitchell.

"So, no regrets?" Jay winced after he had said this considering that he had no idea about how she would react.

Abi shook her head smiling, "No." She sat up slightly and stroked his left cheek gently with her thumb. "Jay, I love you."

"I love you too," Jay responded. "I can't live without you!"

Abi grinned, "You soppy sod." She muttered as she edged closer to his lips as they began to engross themselves into a deep and passionate kiss which was full of love and affection.

…

**A/N: **Another chapter will be coming your way. We all know that Abi finds out about Jay's cheating next week and the question amongst all articles is "Will Abi forgive Jay?" Some articles look positive whereas I've noticed one article that sounds negative. I am dreading seeing next week's episodes. I will probably break down if they break up on Friday, I'll be heartbroken so if it does turn out bad, don't be surprised if I don't update any of my Jay and Abi stories for at least a week or so.


	12. Chapter 12

Jay and Abi were spooning in bed fast asleep the morning after their first night of passion. However, Abi jolted awake when her mobile had decided to vibrate whilst playing its catchy melody on the bedside table. Abi groaned softly as she reached out for her mobile. She sighed heavily when she realised that her mum was trying to get through to her. She rolled her eyes as she pressed the answer button:

"Mum."

"Hello darling," Tanya spoke happily. "Did you have a nice night?"

"Yeah it was great," Abi tried to sound enthusiastic.

"So you're on your way to college now yeah?" Abi could sense her mother's smile through the phone.

"Erm yeah," Abi lied. "Anyway, Bernadette and I are about to head for the bus stop so I'll see you later!"

Abi quickly hung up, throwing her mobile back on the bedside table before sighing a breath of relief. Jay groaned as his strong arm fastened around Abi's waist before his eyes fluttered open. Abi rolled onto her back allowing herself to admire the beauty of her gorgeous boyfriend.

"Morning," Jay grinned.

"Morning," Abi returned the grin.

Jay pulled Abi closer to him, "Did you sleep alright?" He murmured as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah," she responded. "What about you?"

"Best night's sleep I've had since my dad died," Jay admitted. Abi looked up at Jay.

"Yeah? Well maybe we should sleep together more often," she answered suggestively.

"Well no complaints from me," Jay grinned against her lips as he brushed them with a kiss gently.

…

Jay and Abi were walking down the pier hand in hand, enjoying a nice and romantic walk allowing the breeze to drift in their faces.

"Ugh," Abi groaned as she rested her head on Jay's shoulder as they walked. "Do we have to go home later?"

"I'm afraid so," Jay sighed sadly.

Abi froze by the wall and took Jay's hands in hers, "I just wish we could stay here forever. There's no risks, no hassles, no nothing."

"Everything will be alright one day," Jay promised.

"You think?"

"Yeah, definitely! I love you."

"I love you too."

Jay and Abi gazed at each other admiringly before their faces edged closer, allowing their lips to assault with one another's. Eventually they pulled away.

"You fancy some chips?" Jay asked.

"Yeah sure," Abi smiled. "It is coming up for lunch time!"

"C'mon," Jay grasped her hand as he dragged her towards the fish and chip shop across the bay. Abi giggled as they headed over to the fish and chip shop.

"Two portions of chips please," Jay ordered as they were being served by a man across the counter who was dressed in a white sailor's uniform.

"That'll be £3.10 please."

Jay dug through his pocket as he pulled out 3 coins and dropped them on the counter before waiting for their chips.

"There you go sir," the man behind the counter spoke as he placed two bags of chips down on the counter. Jay and Abi picked up a bag each.

"Thanks," Jay and Abi chorused before heading out of the chippy. They munched on their chips as they went and sat on the wall round the corner. There wasn't much conversation as they were intrigued in their portion of chips.

Jay took a glance at Abi then looked back down at his chips before holding his bag of chips towards Abi. Abi looked down at the chips then up at Jay who was smiling warmly at her before deciding to take one of his chips. She then moved her portion of chips towards Jay. Jay smirked as he grabbed one of Abi's chips and put it in his mouth. He winked at Abi which made her smirk. That sudden event had taken them back to their first proper date back in March 2011 when they were eating chips on the swings.

…

Back in Walford, Lola knocked on the door of the Mitchell household. The door swung open to reveal Phil.

"Ello Lola," Phil greeted. "Your granddad's in the lounge!"

"Thanks," Lola muttered as she headed into the lounge. "Alright Pops!"

"Alright sweetheart," Billy smiled.

Lola smiled at her grandfather before turning to the grandfather of her daughter. "Is Jay back yet?"

"He should be back within the hour," Phil confirmed. Lola nodded. All of a sudden Ben hurried down the stairs and entered the lounge with a folded up piece of paper in his hand.

"Dad, I found this on Jay's bedside table," Ben spoke as he handed his father the sheet of paper. Phil looked confused as he opened the paper out to find an image and details of a hotel room which was booked for the previous night.

"You sure he was round a mate's?" Ben inquired.

"Your suspicions are as good as mine."

…

"Babe, I'm home!" Max called as he arrived at the Branning household for his lunch break. He wandered into the living room to notice Tanya doing the hovering. Max pulled out the plug making the hover stop working. Tanya flicked her head in Max's direction.

"Oh you alright darling!" Tanya smiled, "How's the car lot?"

"Not that busy actually," Max walked over to his soon to be wife as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've just come on my lunch break."

"Well, you're early," Tanya pointed out.

"What are your plans for this afternoon?" Max wondered.

"Well I have to go down the salon at 1," Tanya pulled away from Max. "I'm thinking about giving Bernadette's mum a ring, it's been a while since we've spoken."

"You want a sandwich?" Max changed the subject.

"Yes please," Tanya beamed at her man like they were teenagers again.

…

Jay and Abi had just got off the train late that afternoon before heading down the steps to enter the likings of Albert Square. Jay dragged Abi behind a wall.

"Right now, you go off, and I'll follow behind you two minutes later." Jay whispered to Abi. "I'll text you later ok?"

"Okay," Abi whispered back.

"Giss' a kiss," Jay spoke timidly before leaning in to kiss Abi for a few seconds before pulling back, allowing themselves to gaze into each other's eyes for a moment. Abi then walked off, heading towards her home aware that Jay's eyes were lingering upon her.

Jay waited two minutes before heading back to his place. When he did, he walked through the back door.

"I'm back," he called out to his adopted family.

"In here," Phil hollowed which directed Jay into the living room. For some strange reason, Phil, Ben and Shirley were round an edge of the coffee table, staring him in the face.

"What?" Jay gave out a nervous laugh.

Phil gestured with his eyes to the coffee table. Jay looked down at the oak table to notice the hotel room form laid flat out of the coffee table. Jay gulped as he felt his body going numb. His palms slowly started to sweat as he looked into the dark eyes of the fewest members of the Mitchell family.

…

"I'm home," Abi called out happily as she closed the front door behind her.

"Abi can you come in here please?" Tanya spoke ever so sweetly.

Abi dropped her rucksack in the hallway before approaching her mum in the living room. Tanya was staring at her youngest daughter.

"Did you have a nice night with Bernadette last night darling?" Tanya inquired with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah it was great," Abi lied through her teeth, although, she smiled to try and cover up this dark lie.

"Hmm funny," Tanya bit her bottom lip as she held up the home phone, starting to jiggle it about. "Cos I was on the phone to Bernadette's mum about an hour ago and you wasn't round there last night was you?"


	13. Chapter 13

"How were you spending the evening with a friend that is a boy might I remind you last night?!" Phil retorted as he held up the sheet of paper with the hotel bookings. Jay remained silence, but the longer he was quieter, the more red in the face Phil got. Phil's fist began to clench as he got angrier.

"Tell me the truth," Phil yelled. "Who were you with last night?" Then, he got right up in Jay's face, making Jay feel timid. He pointed his firing finger at the red head. "The one thing a Mitchell doesn't do is lie to their family." Phil spat.

"Yeah, but I'm not a Mitchell am I," Jay snarled. "I'm a Brown!" Jay walked towards the living room. "And if you really want to know where I was, I was with Minnie, I was spending the night in a hotel with Minnie."

"Why did you say you were with a friend then?" Phil frowned, "Why did you lie?! I thought she was in Costa Rica anyway." Phil folded his arms across his chest and arched his eyebrow whilst a thin and firm line performed on his lips.

"She was homesick so she came back early. The reason I didn't tell you is because I don't want you lot to keep interfering with my personal life, and plus you'd practically beg me to get you to meet her!" Jay bellowed before marching upstairs into his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and rested his forehead on the door.

…

"Her mum wasn't in last night," Abi exclaimed, trying to bribe her mother off.

Tanya chuckled, "Don't give me that! Bernadette went with her mum to the pictures last night!"

Abi sighed, she wasn't going to win. "Fine if you must know, I was with Mickey!"

Tanya gaped at her youngest daughter, "Mickey?! What were you doing with him?"

"It doesn't matter," Abi smiled.

"You were having sex weren't you," Tanya looked at Abi coldly.

"Yes I was!" Abi shouted, "And I don't have to explain myself to you as I'm at that legal age now!" With that sudden outburst which left her mother shaken, Abi stormed off upstairs and into her bedroom.

…

Jay and Abi were sitting in the summer house eating chips. They were both so annoyed with their families that they needed to spend some time together. They were both engaged in conversation as they munched on their chips.

"So my lot know that I spent the night with you, I used your code name _**obviously**_," Jay told Abi.

Abi stifled a laugh, "You're not the only one then!"  
Jay turned away from his chips and looked at his girlfriend with her golden locks dangling past her shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"Mum found out that I wasn't with Bernadette last night considering that she phoned her mum today," Abi rolled her eyes.

Jay frowned, "Oh right."

"This is so hard," Abi whined.

"I know," Jay sighed. "But we'll get through it. Me and you can get through just about anything."

Jay and Abi smiled at one another before they leaned in and started kissing each other passionately. They were so engrossed in their kiss that they didn't hear sudden footsteps approach. The door slowly opened with a silent creak making Abi and Jay turn their heads towards the door, but their lips barely apart.

The door was wide open and a boy with brown hair and glasses was gaping at them in horror.

"Ben," Jay gasped and jumped off his feet alongside Abi.

"How could you?" Ben shook his head, absolutely flabbergasted. "We're against the Brannings!" Ben's voice rose a little. "You could have any girl you wanted Jay, why Abi?!"

Jay held Abi's hand tightly, "Because I love her!" Jay yelled, "And I don't care what you Mitchells think of the Brannings but none of you can stop me from being with the one I love! She's my world."

Abi blushed slightly, looking down as Jay's words echoed. She looked up at Ben, "Ben, if you ever cared about me, you won…"

"Oh shut up Scabi," Ben spat.

"Oi!" Jay got right in Ben's face. "Don't talk to Abi like that! If you have respect for me and if you ever cared about Abi, then you won't breathe a word of this. You'll let us be happy!"

"Why should I have any respect for you when you don't even have respect for your own family?" Ben snarled.

"My family's dead," Jay said coldly.

Ben shook his head, "No Jay, face reality. The Mitchells! You got given the name Jay Mitchell for a reason. You're a Mitchell now."

Jay glared at Ben with his lips in a firm straight line. "I'm not a Mitchell, not anymore."

Ben chuckled, "You can't exactly walk out on us. We've given you everything!"

"Abi's everything I need, nothing else matters!"

"You're a Mitchell," Ben exclaimed. "So stick to your grounds or I'm going to make sure that the whole of Walford know about you and Abi!"

Jay had had enough. He grasped Ben by the throat and pinned him up against the wall. "I'm a Brown," Jay said coldly before whispering coldly: "I'll never be one of you lot."

Ben managed to push Jay away before running out of the Allotments. Abi was watching Ben run and panicking was running in every cell in her body. Tears were burning her eyes. Jay wrapped his arms around Abi and cuddled her for a minute or so before she pulled away.

"Jay, we can't do this anymore," Abi cried.

"Do what?" Jay frowned.

"Be together."

Abi's words made Jay's heart break into two. His body started to feel numb and the palms of his hands had begun to sweat.

"Abi, of course we can! We love each other."

"I know we do," Abi cried. "I'm doing this to protect you. I love you so much but we can't be together, we're going to get hurt. I will always love you," she choked before planting a long, fragile, gentle kiss onto her lover's lips. She sucked up the courage to say those two words. "Goodbye Jay."

Then, Abi paced out of the allotments with tears streaming down her face. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Jay's green eyes lingered onto his true love as tears fell upon his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Abi entered her home with a tear stained face. To prevent anyone from noticing her presence, she raced up the staircase and into her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and laid down on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She may have been the one that ended the relationship between her and Jay, but she was aching. She wanted him, she loved him so much but she had to protect him. She knew the history of the Mitchells and she didn't want him to get hurt.

There was a light knock on her bedroom door. She sighed heavily, "Go away!" But the person who was at the door didn't listen. The door slowly opened to reveal Tanya standing in the doorway smiling sympathetically. Abi looked at her mother coldly. "I don't want a lecture from you," she snapped.

Tanya held her hands up in defence, "I haven't come to have a go. I've come to apologise." She walked over to Abi's bed and perched herself on the end of it. She laughed to herself, "I keep forgetting that you're not my little baby anymore." She rubbed up and down her leg.

"I stopped being a baby years ago, mum!"

Tanya nodded, "I know. So, you had sex with Mickey?"

Abi nodded, "Yeah, I did. And it meant so much to me!"

"So you didn't feel pressured?"

"No," Abi raised her voice a little. "I do know when to say no mum!"

"Was it protected?" Tanya asked her daughter sternly.

"Yes, I'm not stupid," Abi huffed.

Tanya observed Abi closely, "Have you been crying?"

"Just leave it mum," Abi covered her eyes allowing more tears to flow.

"What's happened?" Tanya asked concerned, "Is it Mickey?"

Abi nodded sobbing, "We broke up."

Tanya gasped, "What happened?"

Abi shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I want to be left alone, please."

Tanya gazed at her daughter with sympathy before deciding to leave the room leaving her to cry alone.

…

Jay silently walked into the Mitchell household, prepared for any sort of beating.

"You're just in time for tea Jay," Shirley smiled as she dished out the food onto seven plates. Heather, Billy and Lola had stopped by for dinner.

"I've already eaten," Jay spoke before entering the living room to find Phil, Ben, Lola, Heather and Billy gathered together all cosy.

"You alright Jay," Phil nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jay murmured as he perched on the arm of the sofa beside Lola. Lola looked at Jay and smirked. "Where did you go then?" Lola said flirtatiously. "Did you go for a walk like Ben?"

"Erm, yeah," Jay stuttered as he played with my fingers.

"Do you want to tell everyone the truth?" Ben said, folding his arms across his chest as he snarled at the young red head.

Jay stifled a laugh, "That is the truth." Jay glared at Ben. Phil noticed the tension between the two boys, "Erm, what's going on?"

"You going to tell him or shall I?" Ben snarled.

Jay took a deep breath and turned to Phil, "I was with Minnie."

"Oh, so that was her little code name was it?!" Ben exclaimed as he stood up. "I wonder whether Mickey was your little code name! Cos I've been hearing that she was dating someone called Mickey. I thought it seemed a bit abnormal."

Jay started to get angry and rose to his feet. "Why don't you shut your mouth?!" Jay gritted his teeth.

Phil chuckled, "Jay was with his bird so what?!"

"Yeah dad, but you don't know what Minnie looks like do you?" Ben responded.

"You saw Minnie," Lola spoke, hiding her smirk. "What does she look like?"

"Good question Lola," Ben pointed out. "Cos she looks absolutely identical to Abi."

"You were seeing Abi behind our backs?!" Phil roared, tensing up in his armchair.

Jay stayed quiet and looked down. "Yeah," he muttered. Phil tensed even more as his fists clenched. He shot out of his seat.

"Say that again," Phil said as he gradually walked over to Jay.

Jay looked at Phil coldly, "I was seeing Abi behind your back and I love her more than words can say and we broke up tonight, she ended it as she wanted to protect me, out of love! I don't care what you lot think, I will always love that girl, she's the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

Phil snarled before he stormed off into the hallway and grabbed a baseball bat from the cupboard. The family looked at Phil in shock.

"Phil, what are you doing?" Heather cried.

"Making sure that the Brannings keep their distance!" Phil marched out of the house with the baseball bat in hand with the family following behind.

"Phil if you hurt Abi, I will kill you!" Jay warned as they reached the Branning house. Phil banged loudly on the door.

Tanya opened the door. Phil shoved Tanya out of the way.

"Erm, excuse me," Tanya bellowed as Phil stormed into the living room and started knocking things over with the baseball bat. The rest of the Mitchells tried to stop Phil but failed. Max shot out of his seat.

"What are you doing?" Max shouted. "You can't come in here and start trashing our home you nutjob!"

"I can do what I want," Phil roared. "Did you know your darling daughter has been seeing Jay behind our backs?! You should make sure she keeps her distance!"  
"Phil, it's not worth it," Shirley told her fella sternly. "Let's just go!"

"What's going on?" Abi came downstairs and stood in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. Jay and Abi exchanged looks.

"Is it true? You've been seeing Jay?" Max spat.

"I thought you finished it," Lauren gaped.

"What you knew?" Tanya exclaimed.

"Yes and I told her to end it," Lauren looked at Abi coldly. Abi bowed her head down.

"Go to your room," Tanya snapped.

"With pleasure," Abi smiled slyly. "But just so you know, I broke up with Jay to protect him! Jay and I really love each other, its killing us both that we can't be together. And you lot are ruining it for us! You say for the younger ones to grow up but maybe you adults should and open your eyes and realise what is actually going on in front of you!"

"Get to your room now," Max roared which alarmed the whole household. Abi turned on her heel and went upstairs feeling proud of what she said in front of the two families but a little down about whether her and Jay would be over for good. There's always a way in the end, she thought.

…

The event came to the conclusion that Jay and Abi were not allowed to leave the house if they didn't have a schedule for the day or they weren't supervised. They weren't allowed to see each other. It has been this way for over a year before this dating scheme all occurred so there was this instinct that there will be a way round this domestic.

The next morning, Lola and Jay were walking through the market when Jack Branning approached them giving Jay a cold stare.

"I heard about you and my niece," Jack said bitterly.

"Yeah and I'm not ashamed of it," Jay shrugged.

"Just make sure you keep your distance alright cos she can do a lot better than you!" Jack growled.

"Yeah I know she can do so much better than me," Jay admitted before saying: "But we're in love and there's nothing you lot can do about that!"

"But you two broke up!" Jack spat.

"Out of love," Jay whispered, darkly before walking off with Lola in tow.

"More like you can do better," Lola commented. "I mean Abi Branning, come on! I would be ashamed in dating her if I was you."

"Abi's the best thing that ever happened to me," Jay snapped. "Haven't you got a meeting with Trish and Lexi to attend to?"

Lola glanced at Jay before turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction sadly. Jay sighed as he continued his walk to the Arches and entered to find Dexter putting on his overalls.

"Alright," Jay murmured as he sighed sadly and went to grab his overalls.

"I heard about what happened last night," Dexter spoke sympathetically.

Jay shook his head as he put on his overalls, "Don't mention it, please."  
Dexter looked at his new friend sympathetically before running his hand down his pocket and pulling out a note.

"I saw Abi this morning and she told me to give you this note," Dexter explained as he gave Jay the note. Jay looked at Dexter confused before opening up the note as he read the following words that was written on the small piece of paper:

_**Jay,**_

_**I really didn't want to break up with you but now I regret it. We can't let our families destroy what we have, we can't give in, and we need to put up a fight. If you love me as much as I love you then you will come round the back of my house tonight at 5pm as I'll be home alone. I have a plan. A plan that will make our families realise.**_

_**Forever yours!**_

_**Abi xxxx**_

Jay looked up as he stared into mid space.

…

At 5pm, Abi was waiting outside the back door. She turned when the gate unlocked to reveal Jay. A smile started to perform on her lips. Jay smiled widely as they ran over to each other and tangled themselves in each other's arms.

"I've missed you so much," Jay murmured while his head was dug into Abi's blonde bouncy hair.

"I missed you too," Abi sighed as she pulled away from Jay.

"So what plan have you got then?" Jay grinned as his arms curled around Abi's waist. "Cos I'm up for it!"

Abi took a deep breath, "To run away."

Jay's jaw dropped as he began to gape at Abi. "You being serious?"

"Yes! Then our families will realise what they lost due to this pathetic feud!" Abi spoke in a stern manner.

"Good thinking," Jay smiled.

"Plus," Abi started to grin as she wrapped her arms round Jay's neck. "I'll be quite happy to never come back. You're the best thing that's happened to me and my family has never made me happy the way you do. The happiness that I deserve."

"Yeah same here," Jay nodded. "There's nothing for me around here apart from you…but when shall we do it? When shall we do a runner?"

"Same time tomorrow," Abi answered. "Cos my family will be out. Dad has a meeting, Mum will be at Stratford and Lauren will be round Whitney's." She noticed Jay smirk while she was talking. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Abi Branning?" Jay smirked. Abi grinned and captured his lips with hers.

…

**A/N: **I know Jay and Abi did get back together last Friday but I wanted to focus on Mirrors. So here you go, two chapters. Sorry if there not to the highest standard!

I hope you enjoyed them x


End file.
